An Ocean of Memories
by letty girl 101
Summary: Focuses on Ana Lucia and her past, will contain AnaSwayer relationship. Takes place after What Kate Did.
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter One**

She sat there, knees against her chest, arms embracing them, chin resting above them, staring towards the horizon. She hadn't done that in years. Not since she was a child. Alone. Afraid. Lost. Angry. Worried.

But, this time, it wasn't the same, she was trying to forget how to remember. To keep memories buried.

She had enjoyed the other side of the island, been grateful for the Others, even. It had all helped keep her mind straight, away. No memories to remember just survival. She regretted reuniting the flight, she had too much time to remember now.

Sure, the first few days were easy, building her shelter, helping Eko and Libby build theirs. Now, shelters were built, the other survivors hated her and she wondered why she had stayed. She had heard the horror stories of this side of the island: Invisible monsters, killer polar bears, crazy French chick who kidnaps babies. But still, somehow, she wanted to go into the jungle. "Pretty sure I'd be better tolerated by an invisible monster, than with the rest of the survivors," she had commented to Eko.

She had built a sand castle town, complete with a police station, fire department, hospital and homes with white picket fences. Made her remember the kids, they would have enjoyed helping her, finding seashells to decorate the castles. She was alone. Desperately trying to forget how to remember.

It had been easy at first, a suitcase up side the head could help anyone forget. Since Shannon and Sayid, she couldn't stop remembering, it had triggered something and now...She regretted shooting Shannon, tying up Sayid, finding Swayer, Jin, and Micheal. For once she wished she'd let them go, roam the jungle, find their own way back to their camp or get captured by the Others...

She had shown compassion to those from the raft, alright, she had to admit she was rough on Swayer, but he bothered her in an eerie way. He got under her skin, challenged her, threatened her, stirred up emotions in her she wished she did not have.

Her weaknesses with them had cost her, her ability to forget how to remember. Now, she was alone with her memories, she wished someone would come along, distract her for a while with a problem.

Swayer slowly made his way down to the beach, he had finally been able to creep out of the hatch. Of course, this was after Kate had left and Jack had gone to check on Claire's baby. So, he'd left without permission. He wondered through the jungle, his good arm drawn across his chest, clutching his injured one. He kept a slow and steady pace trailing the sent of the ocean. He could sense the pain resurfacing, feel as it began to weigh him down. He collapsed on a near by rock, curling his fingers around his arm and locked his eyes on a familiar figure being lapped up by the waves...

She fought the memories, thought of anything, but she failed, and the memory conquered her and dragged her under. The waves began to lap her up, pulling at her body until she lost her grip on the sand and was swept up with the waves, and carried into the ocean. A piercing voice echoed through her brain, forcing her to remember how to remember.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"So, you get your licence?" the piercing voice asked, as she strolled through the front door.

"Yeah, you want to go for a ride?" she asked, jiggling the keys.

"Let's go," the piercing voice replied grabbing both their jackets, and running down the driveway.

They got into the car and pulled out of the driveway, "Where to?" she asked.

"Pizza?"

"Sure."

The zoomed down the streets, laughing and joking, smiles all around. "Bet you can't beat the light," the voice taunted, yellow highlighting her face.

"Bet I can," she replied applying pressure to the pedal, flying through the intersection.

"Ana!" the voice screamed, and her head whipped around towards the voice, finding the facial features a blur, and the car came crashing into them, sending the car spinning into a near by telephone pole. Her body jerk forward, her head coming in contact with the steering wheel. The blood ran into her eyes, and as she turned her head, she found the passenger slumped forward in her seat, head resting on the dashboard. The door flung open, and her body slid out of the car, she grabbed the handle of the door and got to her feet, limping her way to the passenger side door. She swung the door open and gently shook the possessor for the piercing voice, when she received no response she slid her arms under the other girl's and dragged out of the car.

She collapsed on the ground, dead weight lay on top of her, when she noticed the smoke coming from the car, and the smell of gasoline. She struggled to get to her feet as the fire consumed the car, and then came the explosion, it set the door flying, and it landed on the possessor of the voice. Then there was a scream, and a mob of policemen, paramedics, and firemen coming towards them, and loading them onto gurney, asking questions, loading them into ambulances.

They were rushed down white halls with people shouting all around them, then there were bright lights, followed by darkness. When she finally awoke, she heard her mother's voice lingering in the corridor.

"Mrs. Cortez, Ana will be fine, she has a broken leg, and we had to go drain the blood from her lungs, and she has a few broken ribs."

"And..." Mrs Cortez began.

"She's in surgery, she has second degree burns on her back, we'll do our best, but there will be scarring. She was unconscious when she arrived, but her heart rate is good, and we are confident she'll pull through. She'll be out of surgery in an hour."

"And the other driver?"

"He's in ICU, the police will want to question your daughter as soon as she's awake."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The piercing voice had drowned out the waves, and she began to gracefully sink to the ocean floor below. Her mind slowly began to break free from the memory, as she remember her addiction to oxygen...

Swayer watcher from his perch as the waves yanked her into the ocean. He had expected to see her arms flaring, and legs kicking, surge out of the water, but instead he witnessed her willing defeat. He waited for her body to appear, but when nothing happened he made his way to the water's edge. He waited a few more moments and when her body didn't appear at the surface, he dove into the waves.

She continued her decent to the ocean floor, the pain in her chest growing, but she was still trapped in her memories. She could never forget her sister's voice, but the face had escaped her grapes; it had been a blur, dark hair that framed a soft face, stunning eyes. But no defining features, just shapes that had created the image of horror, that cover where the piercing voice emerged. Her sister's voice had overpowered the ocean, and took her away from the island, numbing her pain...

Air filled her lungs as she was thrust through the sapphire ceiling. An arm was around he waist, and her body relaxed against it. The legs beside hers kick, and she found herself sinking into the wet sand as Swayer tilted her head back...

When he finally reached her floating form, he put his uninjured arm around her waist, and swam towards the surface. When he reacted the surface, he headed for the shore; he allowed her body to sink in to the sand as he tilted her head back. He began to press on her chest, hoping that all the times he had seen it on TV would pay off.

She pushed him off of her, and coughed up the water that had accumulated in her lungs.

"You okay over there?" Swayer asked gripping his arm.

She looked–no, glared–at him, she force herself to her feet, and wiped off the sand, "Fine," she replied.

"Don't sound like you're too grateful."

"Why should I be?"

"Saved your life."

"I don't need saving, I was fine."

"Whatever you say, Pri..."

She punched him square in the eye, knocking him onto his back, as astonishment crossed his face. She stormed pass him and into the jungle.

"This ain't over," he grumbled, scrambling to his feet, and going after her.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter Two**

She stormed into the jungle, annoyed by the way her clothes clung to her. She squatted next to a tree and closed her eyes. _Breath, just breath_, she thought to herself, gripping her knees. His voice startled her, causing her body to tense, and jump to its feet.

"Could have been a little more grateful, darlin'," Swayer said strutting towards her, rubbing his jaw.

"Grateful for what? I didn't need your help. Now, leave!" She turned her back towards him, he lunged, tackling her to the ground. "What the hell!" He pinned her to the ground, using his good arm to hold her arms above her head. "What are you doing?" She struggled beneath him, as he leaned forward.

"Play nice now, Princess," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Make me," she snapped, biting down on his neck, filling her mouth with salty sweetness. She used his distraction to her advantage, and threw him off of her. She rolled onto her stomach and jumped to her feet, he scrambled beside her, and found himself on his feet as well.

"What the hell's you problem Rambina?" Swayer asked leaning against a near by tree.

"You, you're my problem! I didn't need your help, I was fine!"

"Then you deserve the Oscar, cuz that drowning act of yours..."

"I wasn't drowning!"

"If you say so Princess."

"Why don't you just go back to your cage, play time's over."

"Why don't you make me?" Swayer taunted kicking her legs out from under her. She caught herself, and pushed herself to her feet.

"Remember what happen last time we tangoed, Cowboy? Won't want to bruise your ego any further."

"Caught me off guard that's all Rambina."

The force behind Swayer's first blow sent Ana stumbling into a tree. He used a tree to steady himself, as Ana came towards him, she nailed him in the jaw and he counter with a knee to the stomach. With a wave of adrenaline masking the pain, she used her body weight to smash Swayer's injured shoulder against a tree, but he turned his body just in time, so that his face took the blow.

"So, you want to play dirty?" he growled, yanking her ponytail, twirling her backwards over a log and crashing on to a pile of rocks below. She jumped to her feet, and charged at him; their bodies collided, sending them to the jungle floor. They rolled around, each trying to dominate over the other, taking half-hearted blows and kicks at one another.

Ana flung Swayer off of her and struggled to her feet. He used her short distraction to his advantage, he grabbed her around her waist, knocking her head first into the tree and stumbling to her knees. Once on her feet, she nailed him in the gut, he groaned towards her, stumbling, taking them both down. Once her back came in contact with the ground she desperately searched the ground for a stick.

"Like it rough, is that it, Rocky?" Swayer hissed, her replied, a stick up side the head. He snatched the stick from her hand, before she could land her second blow, and hurled it into the jungle where it meet with Jack's chest.

"What the..." Jack questioned as he noticed sounds a few feet away. His feet began to move under him towards the noise, before he allowed his mind to analyze the possibilities. The scene that was playing out before him had Swayer straddling Ana, as she struggled to fling him off of her.

Jack ran to the struggling pair, yanking Swayer off of Ana. Ana quickly got to her feet, wiping off the blood that had settled above along her hairline. Her breath began to slow, and the adrenaline drained out of her system, and was quickly replaced by the overabundant pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack demanded, his gaze fixed on Swayer.

"What? It's my fault? What about Rambina over there? You think I beat myself up?" Swayer scalded, narrowing his eyes at his sparring partner.

"Okay, what happened here, Ana?"

"Nothing, it was a miscommunication, Cowboy just doesn't know when to leave a girl alone," she replied, she then straightened her body and sashayed past them, showing no apin in her calculated movements. It was as if Swayer had never landed a blow, as if his efforts to cause her injury and pain were useless. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Wait, I should exam you, make sure nothing's broken!" Jack shouted after her.

"It's just a few bumps and bruises, nothing too serious. But you better exan the Cowboy, looks as if he was hit by a truck."

"You're one to talk, Princess!" Swayer growled, trying to spark to flame.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's better to quit while you're a head? Might lose more than your reputation next time."

Swayer lunged at her retreating form, as Jack clapped his hand around his collar, Ana allowed a smile to curl up on her lips. She had beaten him again, left him looking like a fool.

He wanted revenge, every time they tangoed, he lost, and his ego took a bigger blow, while she waltzed off with a few scratches on the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter Three**

The phone jumped across her dresser, knocking her ring to the carpet below. Her slender arm snaked out from beneath the covers, and her hand clapped itself around its new annoyance.

"Cortez," she mumbled into the reciever, eyes half closed, her mind not registering the conversation.

"Ana, I need you to get down here as quickly as possible, I need you to fill in for Romero." Ana's mind perked up, and she began calculating the travel time.

"I'll be there in ten," she replied slapping her cell phone closed. She detangled herself from the covers, and stumbled towards the forgotten pile that was her police uniform. She quickly dressed, then began the search for her gun.

"Where you going? It's two in the morning," he questioned, propping himself on his elbows.

"Captain called, I've got to fill in for Romero. Have you seen my gun?"

"Its in the kitchen, on the counter."

"Thanks." Once she located her gun, she out it in her holster.

"I say, you don't go and come back to bed with me," he coaxed, sliding his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, as he dragged her back towards the bed.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later."

She had grown accustom to their routine, every morning the same coaxing words and temptations, and every morning the same instincts took over. She gave him one last kiss, crawled out of his arms and headed for the door.

"Don't get killed," he hollered after her.

"I won't."

"I love you Ana!"

"I know Danny, love you too."

And she allowed the door to slam behind her and the sound to echo through the apartment. The vibrations flowed through the floor boards and through the base of the bed. Danny sat there on the bed, as the vibrations flowed through him and brought the realization that Ana had left his safe arms for the danger of the streets.

Ana stared at he absent shelter roof, her body was stiff and unforgiving from the previous day's battle. No one from the camp had awaken yet, she took advantage of her present situation, and decided to bathe. She peeled off her clothes, and piled them on a nearby rock. She inspected the injuries Swayer had inflicted on her. The battle with Swayer had been stupid, she hadn't thought about the consequences and now she was facing the repercussions. It had been even stupider to go back to her shelter and sleep, now, she was sore, and in throbbing pain. She brushed her fingertips along her back ribs, where she had fallen on the log. The slight pressure caused a waves of pain to crash over her body. She slowly made her way towards the ocean, she dove head first into the waves. She began scrubbing her body, avoiding her bumps and bruises. She submerged her body and allowed the salt water to caress her wounds. It's coolness eased her stiff muscles. She emerged from the ocean, the water cascading along the curves of her body.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Rambina, in the flesh? Well, the nude actually," Swayer taunted emerging from the jungle. "How you feelin' sweet cheeks?" he asked after spotting the bruises along her back. "Seems you've got quite a few battle scars, guess the good doctor hasn't patched you up yet."

Her body tensed at his slow approached, and she willed herself to turn around and face this intruder. Ana felt exposed, vulnerable, feelings she was not enjoying at all. "No, he hasn't, but I'm fine," she responded, facing him, staring him in the eye.

"Here catch," he said tossing the towel she had failed to notice, slung across his shoulders, at her. She concealed the pain it caused her to catch the fluffy white towel. "I'll send the doc around to patch you up. Think of it as a truce. And don't worry, Princess," he began as he approached her, "you have nothing to be ashamed about," he concluded, whispering in her ear.

She tensed at his words, and the closeness of his body, but there was nothing she could do, he had the upper hand, and she was vulnerable. She wrapped the towel around her body tightly, trying to keep the last shred of dignity she had left. She muttered to herself all the way back to her shelter, where she quickly dressed and tried to find a solution for the towel. She thought it would be best to discard of it, but then again the idea of being caught in the same position as last time was not at all appealing either. She kept the towel but decided it would be best to keep it hidden.

Swayer awoke early that morning, before even the alarm clock of doom went off. He hadn't been able to sleep, his shoulder was acting up, and his "encounter" with Ana hadn't helped much either. _Crazy woman, save her life and what do I get?_ He thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, and grabbing a nearby shirt.

"Going to stretch my legs," Swayer said to a sleeping Locke, whose only response was to turnover.

He opened the hatch door and started towards the ocean. He stayed in the jungle for most of his route, until he noticed a familiar from stripping down. _Free strip show, a man need entertainment_, he chuckled to himself.

"When in the hell did I get manners?" Swayer grumbled as he turned away from the show and headed back to the hatch. Once inside, he searched for a reason to return, he spotted it draped over a nearby chair. He swung it across his shoulders and headed back to his previous viewing place. _Where the hell did she go?_ He questioned finding the beach bare, then she emerged from the waves and made her way to her clothes. He escaped from his hiding place and began to speak. He could see the tension in her body and when she face him, the anger in her eyes. He saw the damage he had done to her, figured they were even and called a truce. In reality, the truce was merely an excuse to get a front row view, but it was better to keep ones thoughts private when dealing with Ana. He said his departing words and returned to the hatch. _Not that anyone missed me_, he thought.

"Check on Rambina lately?" Swayer asked as Jack cleaned his shoulder.

"No, I have not checked on Ana," Jack replied.

"Well, she looks pretty bruised up to me. Especially on her back. Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Just cleaning your shoulder. How would you know about Ana?'

"Let's just say I got lucky this morning," he replied, a smug look on his face.

"How lucky could it have been for her?" Jack replied trying to keep control.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he approached Ana's tent.

"Fine," she replied, quickly raising to her feet, dusting off the sand.

"Swayer suggested I take a look at you, said you were pretty bruised up."

"So, then he was serious? Guess he's not as big an ass as I thought."

"Serious about what?'

"A truce, he must he tired of getting his ego bruised."

Jack opened up his backpack, and began taking out medical supplies. Ana took a seat beside him.

"So, you enjoy going around curing people?" Ana asked.

"Its something to do."

"What happens when you're the one who need to be cured?"

"Lift you shirt, are you having any pain?"

"Just my back and sides. Ribs are probably bruised, they don't seem to be broken."

"These bruises are pretty bad, but you're right, nothing is broken. Cuts look okay, none of them seem to need stitches."

"I would have come eventually."

"Yeah, that's what all my patients say."

"So, how's the Cowboy?"

"Why?"

"I already killed Shannon, no need to kill the Texas Ranger too. Your people hate me, I kill Swayer, I'll be the next one in the ground."

"You're already in solitary confinement, what's the difference?"

"How's the Cowboy?"

"He's fine, nothing's broken, and there's no threatening injuries. You did a number on him."

"Yeah, because I was doing all the fighting."

"If you were, you did one hell of a job fighting yourself as well. Take it easy, don't do anything that will irritate your ribs."

"As you wish master. Anything else? Want me to get into my bottle."

"Yes, relax. This whole thing will blow over."

Ana watched as he packed up his supplies, she doubted it would blow over. No one forgets when someone they love is murdered. She placed her hand on her stomach, and took a deep breath, nothing would change. They would always see her as Shannon's killer, she wished Sayid had taken his revenge, then she might not have remembered how to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter Four**

She rose, it still wasn't dawn, the moon had just come up and she had once again been assaulted by the memories of Shannon. Her hands trembled, her body ached, she couldn't keep reliving this memory, she would never last. She got up and began stretching, she'd go for a run, she'd out run the memories.

She began down the beach, running parallel to the waves, her bare feet leaving imprints in the sand. She ignored the pain in her sides, the burning muscles, and her exhausted body. The sun rose as she collapsed, the waves cascading over her and soothing her tortured body. She finally realized that no matter how fast or how far she ran it would never be far or fast enough, the memories would always catch up with her in the long run.

–**Flashback–**

"Ana. Ana...Ana! What are you doing? Where are you going? Ana! Answer me!"

The same voice from the accident, she looked up the same undefinable features that brought no recognition. The words registered in her mind. She remembered the argument, but with who, she wasn't sure.

"Where do you think I'm going? College!" Ana replied, dumping drawers of clothes into her luggage.

"Yeah, half way across the country! New York. Why New York?"

"It's a good college, great professors..."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," she interjected.

"Its true," she began, "look I'm sorry..."

"You act as if the Devil is after you."

"Maybe he is," Ana replied turning to stare the phantom in the face.

–**End Flashback–**

Ana scrambled to her feet, she detected the sounds of the awakening camp. As she began the journey back to her shelter, she quickly glanced over her shoulder, she felt as if eyes were watching her, stalking her.

"You shouldn't be running in your condition," Jack said as she approached

"You sound like my doctor," Ana teased.

"Must be a smart man."

"Not really, more of an annoyance, if you ask me."

"Really, why's that?"

"Won't let me do anything."

Jack exquisitely closed the space between them, and brushed away the hair from her face.

"I think your cut opened up, you're going to need stitches."

"See there he goes again, annoying me."

"That must be frustrating," he replied as he drew his face closer to hers.

Ana's body tensed, she could feel his body press against hers, his breath lingering on her lips, his hands cupping her face. She wasn't sure this was what she wanted. In the airport, at the bar, she was flirting, there was no doubt, but she had only done it because she never expected to see him again. In the plane, sure they were suppose to share a drink, but once the flight was over, he would just be another nameless face. L.A. was a big city, they would never run into one another, and if they did, she doubted he'd remember her.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozey? The Douggly Do Right and Little Miss Girl-Fight," Swayer proclaimed, barging in on their private moment. (**A/N:** Come on did you really think I would let Ana and Jack kiss? This fic is about Ana and Swayer! Get that through your head people!)

"I was examining her cut," Jack replied trying to kill Swayer with his eyes.

Ana quickly pulled away, she felt like a child when they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She wasn't sure which one of them to look at, so she cast her gaze towards the ocean, large and complected, like her present situation. _Why don't they have a pissing contest like normal men do?_ She questioned, eyes darting to and fro, hoping not to draw attention to herself.

"Bet you got a good look at it," Swayer taunted.

"Yeah, I did. She needs stitches."

"Ohhh...coincidence, another reason to get up close and personal," he cooed, invading Jack's space.

"Someone's got to fix what you broke."

They were like two lions fighting over the same lioness, trying to see who had the loudest roar. _Surprised that haven't started measuring their dicks_, Ana thought, allowing the contest to precede for a few more minutes, until they started to draw attention.

"Stop it! People are looking at you two like you're crazy! You both look like jackasses!" Ana snapped, forcing them into their mutual corners.

"Thought you and I had something special Princess," Swayer replied, c;osing the space between them.

"You must be confused, the only special relationship you and I share is the one where you end up on the floor."

"Funny, I thought it involved a towel."

Ana spun around to face Jack, "Come find me when you're ready to stitch me up." She then walked away from the roaring lions and headed from Mr. Eko's shelter.

"What was that all about?" Eko asked when Ana appeared by his side.

"You tell me, you're a man," Ana shrugged.

"I am a priest, I do not do as they do."

"They're marking their territory, their just trying to figure out who I belong to."

"I am sorry Ana. Perhaps this will cheer you up, I found it among the unclaimed luggage, thought you might want it."

"And why's that?"

"Has your picture inside."

Eko extended his arm towards her, there in his grasp was a black leather journal with the word "PRIVATE" engraved in large gold block letters. Leather ties wrapped around it tightly. Ana took the journal quickly. And gripped it tightly against her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five**

Ana sprinted into the jungle, the journal clutched tightly to her chest, while dodging trees and vines and hurling over fallen trees and logs. Her heart palpitated, her body ached, and blood was running into her eyes. Her legs crumbled beneath her and she collapsed on the damp vegetation. The journal rested gently on her falling and rising chest, the alien weight settled and her body adjusted.

She crossed her legs underneath her fatigued body, the journal tumbling to her lap, begging to become unbound. She fiddled with the leather ties until they can loose in her hands. She opened to the first page, "**Property of: **_Daniella Cortez_" was written in bold black letters. There lay a photograph on the page as well of Ana, her mother and a girl with a gap in her mouth and a smile that spread to her star filled eyes. She didn't remember the girl, but she figured in had to be Daniella Cortez. Beside the photograph someone had written, Ana 10, Daniella 6. She roamed through the pages of someone else's life, pictures, newspaper clippings and loopy writing were her guides.

A headline caught her attention "Eight-year-old saves four-year-old sister from kidnapper". A rassling in the distance was followed by determined footsteps coming in her direction. She shoved the journal into the back of her jeans and sprung to her feet. She squatted behind a tree and observed a furious Sawyer stomped by with a fuming Jack trailing behind.

"There a reason you're playing Hide-and-Seek with Jack and Sawyer?" Locke observed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ana countered.

"See any doors?"

"I've got places to go."

She backtracked towards the beach but then thought better of it. She seated herself on a stump and reentered the life of Daniella Cotrez, she went back to the headline that had caught her eye. She remembered that day, seventeen years ago, her mother had been called in for an extra shift that day, she promised to be home to make dinner...

–**Flashback–**

Her mother had demolished her plans as she dressed to play cops and robbers. She had been taking extra shifts left and right, Ana knew they needed the money, but she was losing her childhood and her mother. She left an eight-year-old Ana to care for her four-year-old sister. The rules had been simple: don't leave the house, don't open the door, and don't answer the phone. Ana allowed the rules to marinade in her rebellious mind for a few minutes. She packed her backpack, her mother won't be home for hours, she could go and come back before she returned.

Daniella sat at the kitchen table, trying to keep colors within the lines. Her hair formed pigtails on either side of her head, a blue Little Mermaid t-shirt, white jean shorts and blue gellie sandals complete the lovely outfit. She swung her feet to and fro, tilting her head from side to side, singing a commercial jingle. Daniella always did as she was told, she never made waves, but Ana knew she loved the park, it wouldn't be too hard to convince her to break the rules. All she had to do was lie and her sister would be ready to obey her every word.

Daniella had always been gullible, convincing her was child's play, using her big sister charms she could get her to do anything. Ana glanced back at the sandbox where Daniella built a sand village, Ana climbed the jungle gym joining her upside down friends. She never took a second glance, not until the screams began...

"Ana! Ana! Ana! Help!" shouts that possessed the voice of Daniella. But Daniella was at home seated at the kitchen table coloring within the lines.

"Ana!" Short, filled with fear and desperation, Ana swore it could tear ones soul apart.

The shouts came from the parking lot where Daniella was being forced into a green van. Ana's feet hit the ground before another beat escaped her heart. She found a lonely bat to use as a weapon, and prepared to swing it as she neared the van. She swung. Crack. Daniella met the ground with a heavy thud. She swung again. Craaack, he was down. She prepared for a third as ambulances, police cars, and fire engines arrived. She could hear the paramedics as they examined Daniella. She fracture her arm when she hit the ground. She had hurt her sister, her selfishness had almost cost her Daniella's life.

Ana sat indian-style at the end of her sister's hospital bed, her head hanging in shame. "Hero", "Saint", "Angel" were a few of the nicknames the nurses and doctors called her. They only helped to nourish her mounting guilt. She was prepared for her mother's wrath, she was prepared for her arrival. Looking up she saw Daniella's sparkling eyes, her lips curved upwards, she remember the four-year-old. The only question left lingering was what did she look like now?

Ana mirrored her sister's optimistic face, she could hear the echoing of her mother's footsteps from the corridor. She could feel her mother's anger and disappointment vibrate through the tile floor. She took a deep breath, turned towards the door, and came face to face with shame, disappointment, and anger. She said more with one look then most people could communicate. Daniella didn't see any of this she got concern, worry, and thankfulness.

The next day Ana was on the front page of the local paper. The same front page that attached itself to the journal. Two weeks later, there was a ceremony, Ana received a metal, which two weeks later ended up at the bottom of the trash can.

–**End Flashback–**

The journal slipped from her hands and closed itself, it would become her new companion. But first she had to find where her newest companion had emerge from. She headed for Eko's shelter, if anyone would know when to find the journal's origins, it was him. She just hoped it could bring back her sister.

"Eko, can I ask you something?" Ana asked taking a seat beside him.

"Of course Ana, what do you want to ask?"

"Where did you find the journal?"

"In the hatch, its where they are keeping the unclaimed luggage."

"Where exactly in the hatch?'

"Next to the laundry machines."

"Where's the hatch?"

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and apologize for taking so long to update, I had a family emergency and have been spending most of my time in Mexico, caring for my grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six**

"Leaving me already hot lips?" his voice boomed behind her.

"Got a job, going to be some guy's bodyguard," she replied refusing to face him. "I'm going to Australia."

"Were you going to inform me of this decision?"

"I left a note on your pillow."

"Thanks."

"We were never going to work, you said so yourself."

"We are working."

"I've got to go, plane leaves in a couple of hours."

"Ana..."

"Please, don't make this any harder."

"Ana..."

"Sarah."

"Ana, I love you."

She faced him one last time, stroked his cheek as their forehead rested against one another, and muttered, "I'll always love you, James." She placed on last kiss on his lips and collected her bags and walked to the door. She stood there, and turned to face him.

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"I'll find you Sarah."

His blue eyes, (A/N: Of course I'm not sure they're blue, but I think they are. Let's just say my eyes are a bit more south were he's on the TV), were her downfall. They seduced her the first time they crossed paths. They lured her back into bed, they were the cause of her daily rushing routine. They hypnotized her, weaseled their way into the mearky brown pools that led to her shattered soul. His eyes had been his attractive quality, of course, it wasn't as if her was some hideous beast, he turned heads. And Ana didn't mind when he let it all hang out, but his eyes had captivated her. His ocean blues paired with her mearky browns somehow completed one another. Those eyes were unforgettable, they were the first thing she remembered when she emerged from the ocean. They were the first thing she saw when her eyes met Sawyer's...

Ana awoke in a fog, she saw those ocean blues at the end of her beach side bed. Of course these ocean blues were attached to a certain southern boy with a death wish. He was deeply engrossed in the Daniella's journal, which didn't bring much delight to Ana Lucia.

"Mornin' Hot Lips," Sawyer baited, his finger marking his place in the journal.

"What are you doing?"

"What no tour? Aren't you going to roll out the welcome mat?"

"And why would I do that for someone who isn't welcome?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to be a good hostess?"

"No, she taught me how to kill a man with my bare hands, and get away with it. I'm out of practice, may I use you as a practice dummy?"

"Com'on now darling, no need to resort to violence. Remember our truce."

The journal lay on the sand between Sawyer's legs, and Ana finally took the bait.

"Truce is done. That's private," she said gesturing to the journal.

"Oh, this thing? It's a great read, eight-year-old saves four-year-old sister from kidnapper," his reported voice boomed.

The guilt rose up in her throat. Her original plan dissolved as she guilt blinded her. _Grab the journal and painfully remove him from your shelter, its simple_, she commented to herself. Unfortunately for Sawyer those were not the actions that played out. She lunged, causing her fist to collide with his jaw, then snatched up the journal and held it against her chest. Sawyer came at her, sending the journal soaring out of the shelter followed by the sparring pair. She straddled him, and her hands tightened around his throat. Her anger deflated, but her guilt controlled her brain. She locked onto his eyes and there lay James, her fingers loosen as his baby blues soothed her raging guilt.

Sawyer felt his breath coming easier, he took advantage of her distraction and threw her onto a lonely stump. The sudden jolt of pain woke her instincts, and she pulled one of the poles from the ground and swung. Smack. It was a satisfying sound, and brought back horrific memories. She couldn't allow herself to get swept away, she swung again, this time he caught it. He sent her tumbling down to the waves, once her body reached its destination she li8mped back to the blue-eyed devil.

He was prepared this time around, he tackled her before she could even reach him, he had her pinned with her hands above her head. She bit him. He swore. She bit him again. He swore some more. She rammed her forehead into his shoulder, it didn't assist in her escape, she was once again in her previous position.

"Now, are you going to play nice? Or am I going to have to put you over my knee?" Sawyer breathlessly whispered.

A bloody wad of spit collided with his cheek, and slid down his face. Locke came upon their sparring act, and yanked Sawyer by the collar and dragged him off Ana.

"Are you okay?" Locke asked offering Ana his hand.

"Fine," Ana replied taking his offer.

"What the hell were you doing to her?" Locke bellowed stepping between the two.

"Why don't you ask the hero," Sawyer taunted.

"Caught your hick friend over there breaking and entering," Ana began, "I tried to escort him out and he attacked me. It was self defense, on my part anyway."

"You lying son of a..."

"What happened here?" Jack asked appearing from the jungle. "Sun told me there was a fight."

"Why don't you ask the Southern Bell?" Ana taunted.

Jack glanced towards the curvaceous brunette, "What did you do to her?" Jack roared getting in Sawyer's face.

"If you haven't noticed, the Hero isn't the only one with bumps and bruises," Sawyer defended.

Jack looked to Locke for an unbiest opinion, "What do you think?"

"Ana says she caught him breaking and entering, she tried to show him out, and her attacked her."

"What do you think?"

"Found Sawyer on to of her. Looked like he was about to lose it."

Sawyer chuckled, "So that's all it takes, some pretty girl with a half decent smile, and you two will believe every thing out of her mouth."

"Take him back to the hatch Locke, I'm going to stay to clean Ana up."

Sawyer weaseled out of Locke's grasp, "I can take myself to the hatch, I don't need Mr. Clean to babysit me."

"Really know how to make enemies don't you?" Jack shrugged his backpack off. "How do you expect to get in people's good graces if you're constantly causing trouble?"

"I'm in your good graces, I most be doing something right."

"Well, you and I have something I common."

"And what's that?"

"I dislike of Sawyer."

"I wouldn't call mine a dislike."

"Tell me what hurts Ana."

"Ankle, head, and anywhere there's blood."

"You're better than most of my patients back home."

"So, what's the diagnoses? Am I going to live?"

"Seems that way, have to stitch up that cut on your forehead and keep off that ankle for a while and you'll be fine."

"That won't be hard, it's not like people are inviting me to parties these days."

"Which ankle?"

"Left."

Jack slipped off her boot and sock, he expected her ankle. It was bad, blue and black, he could barely touch it without causing her pain. He spotted the journal out of the corner of his eye and picked it up, "Belong to you?"

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Passes the time."

He stitched up the cuts, as Ana's mind wondered to that day seventeen years ago. It was a day that haunted her, for the past seventeen years she had been trying to make up for that day, but she only seem destined to relive it. She ruined Daniella's life that day, and she continued. Guilt had form in her that day, and now consumed her. She ruined everyone's life. Daniella's, her mother's, Danny's, Shannon's, Sayid's...but not James's, they were both too screwed up to screwed each other up. Now, she feared how she might screw up Jack's life. Once the stitches were done he handed her the journal, "Thank you."

"Here, now don't tell anyone. I'm going to give you some painkillers, but take them only at night, they sound help you sleep through the night."

"Thanks, know any good shrinks?"

"A few, why?"

"Give me their numbers if we ever get off this island."

"I think we'll all need a good shrink."

"Think Oceanic will pay for it?"

Jack's lips gently brushed against hers, Ana froze, her chest tighten and the guilt began to rise. She forced a smile as his caressed his cheek, and kissed her again, Ana's heart stopped. She smiled as her pulled away, "I'll come back to check on you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Jack packed up, and helped Ana to her shelter. Once he'd disappeared into the jungle, she stood on her feet, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg. She limped down to the shore, where she knelt down and scrubbed her face. Her memories of James had been a much needed break from the haunting memories of Shannon. She watched as the eternal battle between the beach and ocean waged on, it was a reflection of her own internal battle, only guilt was always winning. Her guilt thrived on her every mistake, becoming her consuming companion since childhood. And the island nourished it, she couldn't win, she no longer could protect herself. She was losing battle after battle, she feared she'd soon lose the war...

"They trust the trigger happy cop, but not the con man. What am I? Some dog they can train to do what they please. Next thing you know they'll want me to sit and roll over," Sawyer muttered. He hadn't set out to battle Ana, but the journal was tempting and he never was good with temptation. She was a child hero, a decorated cop, she was perfection. The headline stuck in his head, as well as the expression on her face when he called her "Hero". _A modern day super hero_, he thought. _Why not spoil jack's fun? He seemed a little too eager to get rid of me_, he plotted. While backtracking, he wiped off Ana's spit. The bandage on his shoulder had soaked through, now he'd actually have to see Jack. And there they were, the good Samaritans swapping saliva. He wanted to put Jack's head through a wall...he didn't know why he cared, but he did. There was just something about her, she reminded him of someone. (A/N: I wonder who.) He watched Ana limp towards shore, and decided he had better places to be than the hatch.

Author's Note: For those who haven't figured it out, yes, Sawyer and James are the same person.


	7. Chapter 7

1Author's Note: The next two chapters take place after episodes 2x10: The 23rd Psalm and 2x11: The Hunting Party

**Chapter Seven**

The moon admired its reflection in the violet mirror below. It cast it's glow on a lone figure tracing waves with her mearky eyes. She sat between a rock and a hard place, a leather journal her only companion. She dragged her knees to her chest, her arms encircled them, while her closed eyes moved towards the starlit sky. She became her former five-year-old self, nostrils filled with the stench of white walls, sanitized linen, and alcohol, seated in a burnt orange chair. Her father lay in hospital bed, beeping and hissing machines surrounding him, replacing failing organs. His oxygen mask hung from his neck as he stroked away his daughter's tears, and breathlessly whispered his final words. His words floated on the breeze swirling around her, bringing her a moment of peace, tranquility, comfort, and protection.

_...Ana Lucia Cortez. My Ana Lucia...mija...you are my ocean. Beautiful, mysterious, unpredictable, untamable, wild, powerful..._

She cast her watery eyes to the darken ocean. She had become the darken ocean, violent, dangerous, deadly. She was still mysterious, but not in the way her father meant. She was a darken ocean of deadly secrets and haunting memories.

"Build an army. Build an army. How can I help him build an army if no one trust me. Like they're going to let me have a gun."Ana remarked to her mute companion. "I need a sign,"she pleaded to the sky. "Something, just...anything that will...I can't lose Daniella and you. Please, I just need a sign, help me. I don't know how long I can keep going." Tears slide down her cheeks, and watched the waves, they seemed to be playing out her life.

–**Flashback–**

He saw her the moment her entered the apartment, he knew this day would come, he had been expecting it. They had been together for months, a one night stand that transform itself into a relationship. He stood behind her, trying to memorize every curve.

"Leaving me already, Hot Lips?" he boomed.

"Got a job, going to be some guy's bodyguard," she replied. He wanted her to face him. "I'm going to Australia."

"Were you going to inform me of your decision?"

"I left a note on your pillow."

He glanced towards the unmade bed and there rested a while envelope on a jungle green pillow. He saw the perfectly positioned letters: _J_-_A-M-E-S_. He loved the way his name sounded as it slipped from her luscus lips. "Thanks."

"We were never going to work, you said so yourself."

"We are working."

He didn't remember becoming so involved. He didn't remember falling in love, it was suppose to be a fling, it wasn't destined to work. She appeared at his door one night and that had been the beginning. The ex-cop and expert con man, the odds were against them, but here they were, the one place he never expected them to be. The one place he never hoped to be.

"I've got to go, plane leaves in a couple hours."

"Ana..."

"Please, don't make this any harder."

"Ana..."

"Sarah."

"Ana, I love you."

She faced him one last time, stroked his cheek as their forehead rest against one another. "I'll always love you, James." _Then why are you leaving me_, he wondered. Instead het let her give him one last kiss, collect her bags, and walk to the door. He didn't move, he didn't run after her, he just stare. She stood there and turned to face him.

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"I'll find you Sarah."

The door closed and he didn't move, he stood there, replaying what had just happened. Finally, his hand picked up the letter. Her smell lingered, he took a deep breath ans rest his head against the headboard. His eyes scanned the apartment, she was everywhere, little things here and there. Two weeks later, he left for Australia, the apartment no long had her smell. He didn't find Sarah, he ended up in bar after bar, looking for another tequila and tonic drinker at the bottom of a shot glass.

–**End Flashback–**

"Goddamn girl of my dreams," Sawyer muttered. He'd been having the same reoccurring dream since Ana walked out the door. "At least I get some peace and quiet," he remarked as the button alarm began its countdown.

Ana followed Eko's directions, she figured it would be best if she went at night, while the camp slept. Once inside her police instincts would kick in and she'd be out before anyone realized she was there. She didn't have time to waste, she knew exactly what she was looking for and where to find it. The luggage lay open in front of her, there just had to be something in there that reminded her of Daniella. She shuffled through sunglasses, socks, towels, and shorts until she found herself staring at her father. The glass had cracked, but her father continued to smile, unfazed by his new surroundings. Her lasting memories of her father didn't resemble the photograph, he had been skin and bones with machines keeping his sleeping form alive, and an IV numbing the pain. She had been his ocean, her sister his star. She wrapped the photograph in a towel and rested it on the journal. She continued her search until she came across a jewelry box decorated with stars, suns, and moons. It played "_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_", her heart ache, and she slammed it shut.

Sawyer heard a noise, muffled, but it was there. His feet were on the ground before his common sense could kick in. He heard shuffling in the laundry room and took a detour through the kitchen to grab a pot.

"Well, what do we have here? I guess I'm not the only expert on breaking and entering. So, let's see we have murder, assault and battery, breaking and entering, and grand thief. Now, how many years is that officer?" Sawyer's remarked. The smirk on his face soon found itself on the wrong side of a pot. He fell face first onto the tile floor.

"Idiot," Ana mumbled tucking her fines underneath her arm. She stepped over Sawyer's unconscious form, leaving two aspirins on the washing machine.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter Eight**

Sawyer's ego groaned as he hike up the washing machine, "Damn mad woman," he grumbled steadying himself against the machine. "I guess little Miss Girl-Fight forgot about me promise." He stumbled back to his bunk bed and collapsed, realizing just how truly comfortable it was.

The journal, jewelry box, photograph, and Ana sat in a circle in the middle of her shelter. Each item demanded her personal attention, the jewelry box's strident tune peaked her interest. The ballerina scintillated on her metal spring as she twirled round and round. It's tune haunted her apartment and was the soundtrack to her Shannon nightmares. A ring hung from the spring, it was an engagement ring given to her by Danny. The band was wider than normal, and had the words, "My Twinkling Star" engraved. It was an ostentatious ring, and a sore spot in their relationship. It never stayed on her finger for long, but it brought her comfort and protection as she slipped it on her bare finger. It never looked right on her, it just didn't fit, but for now it rested forgotten as white envelope drew her away. She knew instantly what it was, Danny's and her's wedding invitation. It was the ring perfect mate, all Danny, no Ana. That's how their relationship was, Danny gave everything and Ana barely gave anything; she didn't remember ever really loving him. She hated Danny, he was exactly what she had been working to become. But she had messed it all up, and now she couldn't backtrack and fix everything; everything was out of control, and she couldn't remember the last she had control over her life. She slapped the jewelry box across the sand, it's tune mocking her every thought.

A sapphire spark caught her eye, it was a 25 cent gold ring with a sapphire star that her father had given to her when just before the sickness overcame him. She had given it to Daniella five years later for her sixth birthday, it was her way of giving Daniella a memory of their father. Daniella had been their father's twinkling star, he always said she was born with stars twinkling in her eyes. He had given it to Ana because it reminded him of the ocean, and she was his ocean.

She gathered up the remaining contains of the jewelry box, she closed the lid and replaced it in its circle. She flipped through the journal, admiring pictures of her and Danny as a happy couple. She didn't remember what led her to be happy in all those photographs, but she knew she had once been the possessor of the joyful smile. Her gazed was pulled away from the photographs and towards the Southern punching bag headed her way.

"Is there a reason you're darkening my doorstep?" Ana snorted.

"Sweetheart, don't flatter yourself, I'm just here to fulfill my promise," Sawyer replied.

"You really think you can kill me?"

"Came pretty close last time."

"Yeah, well, your luck just ran out."

"I don't think so, Hot Stuff."

Sawyer lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into a pole. She kicked his legs out from under him, then straddled him. They rolled, punching and kicking, biting and spitting, and twisting and pulling.

"What are you going to do now, muchacha?"

"Nothing, go ahead, I deserve it."

Sawyer loosened his grip, "You take all the fun out of it."

"Sorry, didn't know killing tickled you so much."

"It doesn't."

"I only took what was mine, but if you want it, take it," she muttered gesturing towards her pile of memories.

Sawyer's eyes met hers, and suddenly she was back in the apartment, packing for Australia. The weight of the ring became present and her last moments with James replayed in her mind. A smirk found its way to Sawyer's lips, the girl of his dreams was right there before him. Those coffee eyes and intoxicating aroma came crashing upon him. He would never have killed her, he didn't even know how he could hit her time after time. She was Ana, she was the girl who drifted in and out of his dreams. The girl that kept him going day after day on the island, just knowing that once he got rescued he could began his search. They moved closer each lost in their own fantasy. Ana left Sawyer's weight being ripped from her form.

"What are you doing?" Jack growled, shoving him into to a tree. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Didn't know Rocky needed a bodyguard," Sawyer joked. "And I didn't do nothin', we were just talking. I've got better thing to do than play twenty questions with the good old doc."

Sawyer subtracted himself from the situation and headed for his shelter. Jack joined Ana on the sand, and set his medical supplies down.

"How's your ankle?"

"Better, we were just talking."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Jack..."

"Cut's healing, should be able to take out the stitches in a couple of days."

He brushed the hair out of her eyes, and gently slide his finger over her cut and down her cheek. She could feel him swooping down, getting ready for the kill, but at the last moment his prey escaped.

"Jack, I need to speak with you, privately," Sayid interrupted.

"All right." His hand dropped and snatched up his medical supplies and slung them over his shoulder.

And then she was once again alone, her sole companions...three mute memories.

Author's Note: It will be three weeks before you'll see another update, but I promise it will be massive.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long wait, I promise I'll do my best to never let that happen again. So, here are three more chapters: episode 2x13: Fire + Water happens before chapter nine. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine**

Her nightmares of Shannon had dissolved and reassembled into her nightmares of Daniella. One long, twisted scar covered her back, it was a constant reminder of what happened the day of the accident. (A/N: The car accident mentioned a couple chapters ago.) It transformed itself into a cobra and leaped from where it settled. It curled around her, embedding its scales into her skin. Blood accumulated but it wasn't Ana's blood that laid pooled below her feet. Daniella's face reflected in the mirror below as a plane flew over head. The plane crashed into the scarlet ocean that had formed below. The cobra's scales embedded themselves deeper into her skin, squeezing as it submerged her beneath the ruby tidal waves.

She squirmed, clawing at the cobra. Her pulse slowed and the sounds became muffled. Her vision became blurred flashes of red and darkness. _Murderer_, voices whispered, _murderer_, they chanted. _Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer_ above the roar of the wavesabove all the muffled sounds. Her pulse slowed, _thud...thud...thud...thud_, until it became a distant memory.

Ana gripped the sand below her as she jolted up her pounding chest rising and falling. The memories of Daniella rushed through her brain, demanding attention.

"It's about time you wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Daniella teased.

Ana scrambled to her feet, "Jesus."

"You act like you've seen a ghost."

"God I hope."

"My wedding was suppose to be today."

"Uh huh."

"But, there was no maid of honor."

"Oh, Daniella..."

"I'm sorry, don't start, I already apologized for you to myself and a church full of people. I don't want to hear it."

"Daniella..."

"My sister, best friend, and maid of honor, promised to be at my wedding, but instead I find her in Australia downing tequila and tonics."

"Daniella."

"No Ana, I really needed you there. But instead of throwing a bouquet over my shoulder, I'm in Australia waiting for my sister to wake up."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No it's not. If you want to drown your sorrows in tequila and tonics while working security at some god forsaken airport, then go right ahead. But don't make promises you don't plan to keep."

"I'm an idiot."

"Among other things."

"I ruined your wedding, lost my job, screwed up my life..."

"Left a great guy who loved you, for a job as some drunks bodyguard."

"Where is he?"

"He came to Australia searching for you, but he started drinking. Guess he didn't find what he was looking for, gave up. Funny."

"A match made in heaven."

"Come home."

"But..."

"Mom misses you."

"Hasn't called."

"You don't answer your cell, she's tired of trying."

"Nice dress."

"Better be, cost more than my whole wardrobe."

"He still determined to marry you?"

"Yeah, as soon as my maid of honor shows up."

Ana eyes meet her sister's face. A crown glistenedwith tears and a sheer cream veil streamed over her chocolate curls. White opera gloves fitted themselves around her toasted arms. Her caramelized skin was embraced by a strapless frosting white gown, drizzled with diamonds that skimmed her curves and pooled upon the carpet below. Roses of innocence flourished and climbed the snowy mount, transplanted from a garden of thread. Tears from the clouds had fallen upon a corset of silk that tied at the waist with an elaborate knot.

The icy ocean water collided with Ana's face as she tried to relieve the ache in her head. She rubbed her temples as glanced towards the ocean. She froze, there stood Daniella walking on water.

"Ana Lucia, save me..." she coarsely whispered. An arrow slashed through the air and into Daniella's shoulder. "Ana save me..." she moaned as a shadowy figure hit over the head and lifted her onto his shoulder.

Ana backed away from the water's edge and gripped the sand until she got her feet planted, and ran back to her tent. She unintentionally kicked the journal as she stumbled into her tent and onto the floor. "I'm losing it, I'm losing it..." she mumbled trying to regain her bearings. A piece of paper caught her eye, she stood to retrieve it; it was a Oceanic ticket, from Australia to Los Angeles...

"Daniella Cortez, Oceanic Flight..." Ana read, her body collapse into itself as she dropped to her knees, hands concealing her face as tears gathered in her eyes. Her chest tightened and her heart fought through the ache that now settled there. She racked her brain trying to remember, remember where Daniella was when it happened, if she was even still alive. Had Eko pulled her out of the water and buried her without Ana noticing? Had she been taken by an Other on the first night? Did she even survive the crash? "Oh, God...I killed my sister. She got on that plane because of me, I have to find her."

–**Flashback–**

"So, what did mom say?" Daniella asked as Ana rejoined her.

"She'll pick us up."

"Great, we'll be fine...Ana, what's wrong?"

"Am I a murderer?"

"Ana, no, of course not."

"I shoot a man, I killed him."

"Ana, he shoot you, and almost killed you, he killed your baby."

"Am I any better than those criminals I arrested."

"Ana, for Christ sakes, stop it, stop it right now. I refuse to have this conversation with you in an airport in Australia!"

"I'm a horrible person, I ruined everyone's lives."

"Ana, stop it right now."

"I ruined yours, mom's, James's, Danny's, and now Derek's."

"Ana you didn't ruin my life, or anyone else's."

"I almost got you kill, kidnaped, and I ruined your wedding."

"Ana, listen..."

"I'm going to the bar, I'll meet you at the gate."

"Ana..."

"They stuck us at the back of the plane, I need some liquid courage."

Daniella watched as Ana walked away, she knew no good would come of her liquid courage, but she didn't know how to help her either. Everything in Ana's life since the shooting had been thrown for a loop, she'd completely changed, and Daniella knew it was for the worst. The only good thing that was in her life was James, but it seemed Ana was on a path of self destruction, and she was heading for the wall.

"You are the only person I know who can find a guy in the airport," Daniella groaned as they took their seats on the plane.

"And you're the only person I know who can pull of the whole bride thing at an airport," Ana teased.

"Shut up, it's all I have. And it's your fault."

"Oh, so we're playing the blame game now."

"Ana, stop trying to pick a fight."

"Wake me when my date shows up.'

Daniella waited for Ana's return from the restroom when she noticed a familiar figure a few feet ahead of her. She slipped into the aisle, "Where are you going?" Ana asked as she flopped back into her seat.

"I'll be right back, relax, I'll be fine."

Ana shrugged her shoulders as Daniella glided down the aisle drawing more attention then she cared for. She began searching for the golden locks she had seen a moment before. The plane began to shake and she tumbled into first-class.

"Ma'am, can you please take a sit?" The stewardess asked, helping her to her feet.

"Of course." She took an available seat in first class, hoping she'd be able to return to Ana with James in tow.

–**End Flashback–**

Ana paced in front of her island home trying to shake the feeling of being trapped. Her shoulder ached and the image of Daniella being carried off replayed in her head. She knew where the front end of the plane had ended up, she had heard enough of the story to make the trip. She desperately tried to remember where Daniella was when the crash happened. She had a reason to live now, a reason to want to survive...the only problem was, if Daniella no longer existed, what would keep Ana Lucia Cortez surviving?


	10. Chapter 10

1**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to be a revision of Episode 2x14: One of Them. All the beginning scenes happen except the French Chick captures a female instead of a male, and the captured female is who Sayid tortures. And yes, I know the French Chick has an actual name, but my brain is too fried to be searched at this moment. So to sum it all up, Chapter Ten will be a revision of Episode 2x14: One of Then except French Chick captures female instead of Henry Gale. Quick Revise: French Chick captures female "other", shoots her in the arm with arrow; Sayid carries her off, locks her in empty gun cage, and begins to torture her. Oh episode 2x13: The Long Con happens before chapter ten. Enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

Ana fiddled with the jewelry box's latch, she needed a gun, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with the town newest sheriff. She found it hard to blame the hick, he was just playing off of Jack and Kate's weaknesses. He had exposed Jack, revealed his distrust for her and that the second Kate had a suspicion Jack would pounce. Anything Kate said Jack would believe, and it was apparent that it would take more than a few kind words to win Jack's trust. She wasn't in the mood to play games, she was fed up with the survivors and their accusing stares. The con man on the other hand...

She had planned out her voyage and bundled all her memories into a make-shift pack. The ticket slumbered in her palm, its weight causing a heartache, it began to awake lifting slightly of her palm. It rose from it's rest and twirled into the jungle. Ana trailed closely behind trying to prevent its escape. Over stumps, under vines, and around trees until her feet slipped from beneath her and sent her torso colliding with a log. And there at the end of her outstretched arm was the ticket crumbled and stained in her clenched fist. As she rocked back onto her heels voices neared, she crawled behind a tree and squatted, listening to the conversation unfold.

"What do you mean you have a prisoner in the hatch?" Jack inquired.

"Sayid said that she was captured," Locked admitted.

"So why did he bring her to the hatch?"

"To interrogate her."

"John, we're not at war!"

"Listen, she needs medical attention, there was an arrow through her shoulder."

"So you want me to examine her?"

"Yes, after Sayid finishes his interrogation."

Ana studied the pair, she doubted Sayid was playing twenty questions with the prisoner, but at the same time she couldn't expose herself, then she'd never get inside the hatch. She waited until their footsteps were barely detectable before perusing. She used the vegetation as a cloak, she felt the rush of being on the force. Perusing a suspect, stakeouts, raids; she plastered herself against a tree as the began speaking.

"John, where is she?"

"In the gun cage, Sayid's with her."

"She have a name?"

"Daniella."

Ana's body tensed, she knew what was happening behind the closed door. Her sister didn't have the answers Sayid wanted, she wasn't an "Other". Adrenaline engulfed her body, she'd save her sister, even if it cost her her life. She slammed through the human barricade, pinning Locke to the wall, arm across his throat. She applied pressure, just enough to scare him, she wanted answer and she'd get them.

"Where is Daniella?"

"Ana, you're going to kill him," Jack insisted, pulling at her.

"Where is Daniella!"

"Ana this isn't the way to get answers."

Ana narrowed her eyes, turned her head, and applied more pressure, "Where is Daniella!"

Locke lifted his arm, pointing to the gun cage, she removed her arm and ran to it. Ana's patient was running thin and Daniella's time was running out; she grabbed a near by pipe, intent on breaking the dial. But then she noticed Lock out of the corner of her eye, he had known, known that she won't have been able to open the door and stop Sayid. And in the blink of an eye, Lock found himself once again pinned to the wall, this time a pipe cutting off his oxygen.

"What's the combination?"

"Ana, relax. You're going to end up killing him. You won't get what you want," Jack intervened.

"What's the combination?"

"Ana, " he begged pulling. Swiftly her foot met with his stomach, sending him crumpled into a ball on the floor.

"You see this, huh, do you?" Ana demanded presenting the ticket. "What does it say, huh, what does it say?"

"Daniella Cortez Oceanic Flight..."

"Open it, now!"

Locke stumbled to the dial, inserting number after number. Sayid emerged with his head hanging in shame. Ana, fully exposing to the torture chamber, found a bruised and bloody Daniella wilted against a wall. Her wedding dress clung to her bleeding wounds, and Ana knelt beside her, "Ana..." she groaned. Jack slipped his arms behind her back and knees and gently transported her to the nearest bunk. Ana knelt beside the bunk as her sister squeeze through the waves of pain that now embraced her tattered body. Jack reported his diagnoses as Sayid looked on, he had done much worst then Ana. He had tortured her loved one, she had merely shot Shannon. Shannon had not suffered as Daniella would, he had damaged an innocent soul.

"Daniella, I promise you you'll have your wedding," Ana whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

1**Chapter Eleven**

Ana slumped in the chair, arms crossed over her chest, eyes drooping, breathe slow and steady. Daniella studied her, it had been a grueling week and Ana hadn't left her side. When she did, Jack was around, seeing as Ana had low trust tolerance for Sayid and Locke. She knew they wanted answers and she'd be damned if they get them. After a few more minutes of observation, Daniella made her move, gently placing each foot on the ground, biting hard on her bottom lip. She stood erect and out of the corner of her eye she studied as she took her first step.

"You'd better be getting back into bed," Ana ordered

"Yes, mom," Daniella grumbled.

"Here, some food for your thoughts," she replied tossing the journal on the bunk. "I can't believe you packed it."

"Must have been bored if you read it."

"Eko found it...I found the jewelry box and dad's photograph."

"Bring them tomorrow."

"Got them right here. I got island trust issues so lay off."

"You and me both sister, you and me both."

"I killed the woman he loves, the man who was torturing you, I killed the woman he loves."

"I know, the "others" planned it." Ana eyes shot open, her back straightened. "I'm not one of them, I swear, but the people I was with, they know everything about the "Others"."

"Why?"

"She knew too much, she was getting too close to finding the boy."

"Walt."

"Yeah."

"Do the "Others" know about them?"

"No, they keep themselves hidden in the trees, they aren't anything like the "Others". They've been on this island for generations. They ancestors were the first people to crash on the island, and they've been here ever since."

"So, where are they?"

"Only a few miles from your old camp, they're practically on top of the "Others" camp."

"How did you know where my camp was?"

"When they first found me, I was barely walking, and after I healed they took me there but by then you had already left. We then head for this camp. They left me only a few miles away from the camp figuring it would be better I come alone. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and before I knew it I was in a net."

"You remember were their camp is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why are they there?"

"They're trying to stop the "Others", why?"

"How do you feel about visiting your island friends?"

"Ana, I know that look. What's your plan?"

"I figure, if I can convince your friends to join an army with the camp, we could defeat the "Others"."

"Ana..."

"Listen, no one here trusts me, with them at least I'd have a chance."

"Fine, but we'll need guns."

"And I know just where to get them. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah."

"We leave tomorrow at dawn."

Sawyer lounged on the warm beach sand reading _Song Of Solomon_ by Toni Morrison, his eyes darted left to right across the page. A shadow hovered above and drew his attention, "What can I help you with, Sugar Lips?"

"I need two guns."

"Yeah, well we all need something."

Ana snatched the book from his grasp and used it to slap him across the face, "Two guns, now!"

"Now, why would I give you a gun? You never know who you might shoot."

"Fine, what do you want, Sheriff?"

Sawyer smirk and Ana took little comfort in it, "A man gets lonely at night, perhaps you can help me with my little problem."

"By doing what?"

"Reading me some stories, keeping me company at night, tucking me in..."

"And how would I do this?"

"By playing house."

"I'm rather shoot myself."

"Ain't got a gun to do it with, Pilate."

She weighted her options and found that she lack many choices, it was this or nothing. He hand the upper hand, what she wanted he had, and there was no where else to get it. "Deal. Have the guns by sundown."

"Ammunition's extra."

"What else could you possibly want?"

"Information on your new friend in the hatch."

"She's my sister, satisfied?"

"For now."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay I will admit it has been a couple of years since I update this fanfic but I was heartbroken when they killed Ana Lucia off and I was in a bit of a writer's slump. But I am out of it and I will finish this fic as well as my unfinished Fast and the Furious ones and start on that sequel I said I would write. Please enjoy this chapter and I promise there will be more to come, quite a bit more actually. So enjoy and review.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Daniella, Daniella, wake up," Ana whispered trying not to wake those on the 'saving the world' shift.

"I am awake genius. Did you get the guns?"

"Of course, now lets get out of here before the end of the world comes."

They each grabbed a backpack filled with the necessary supplies and creep past the slumbering pair. Ana observed the pair as Daniella made her exit. Hurley was slouched in the chair, eyes sealed, fluttering as if lost in some horrific memory. Locke was sprawled out on the couch, feet crossed on top of the armrest, his relaxed state unsettling Ana. She always felt doubt to whether or not he was asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise from its nightly slumber as Daniella and Ana made their escape. Neither was sure when they'd return or if they would but Ana had only one concern. Keeping Daniella alive and get her home where someone waited for her. His heart was broken; Ana was convinced, without Daniella in his arms. He would do all he could to find her, even on Mystery Island.

They concealed themselves in the shadows as Jack began his daily trek to the hatch. Ana gripped Daniella's hand and dragged her into the jungle, with one final glance she imaged what would unfold. She could just picture what this would do to her popularity, she wouldn't be vote prom queen and she had so been looking forward to wearing a tiara. Their journey had begun and she could only hope it would end with the demises of the "Others".

Jack entered the hatch to relieve Hurley and Locke of their button duty and complete his daily exam of Daniella. He found the pair enjoying a peaceful slumber and made his way to Daniella's room. The bed was made, and Daniella was nowhere in sight, Jack thought little of her disappearance as he readied his supplies. As he glanced around the room he noticed that all Ana and Daniella's belongings were MIA as well as a few of his medical supplies. His suspicion rose as he quickly went to interrogate the only two people in the hatch. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Doc?" Sawyer inquired, feet propped on the table, head resting on his folded hands.

"Locke, have you seen Daniella or Ana?" Jack questioned.

"Not since I began my shift, something wrong Jack?"

"They're missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Sawyer growled, straightening his relaxed form.

"As in not here, no longer in the hatch, where they should be."

"You always get burnt when you deal with the devil."

"What are you talking about Sawyer?"

"I made a deal with Lolita, two guns for her and a little nightly company for me."

"Figures your dick would do the thinking."

"Listen, Dr. Quinn, I'm the sheriff and you're just the town medicine woman. Don't push your luck because I've got all the cards," he retorted, his nose mere inches from Jack's own.

"Well, sheriff direct me towards your missing people department."

"You're looking at it. You got a plan, Doc?"

"We'll gather a search party. Go after them."

"Sure if you can find anyone willing to search for Amy Fisher. If you haven't noticed she ain't exactly winning class president."

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot and hadn't given her the guns, then we wouldn't have to go through this."

"I'll go talk to Shaft and Blondie, might be the most willing of the group. And you can talk to the rest of the camp." Sawyer's smug grin disappeared; he had been double crossed by the devil herself. The conman never got conned, it wasn't the way the world worked. Karma wasn't his greatest ally in the world but he hadn't done anything recently to bring her wrath upon him. He headed towards Eko's shelter first, if they were going to roam aimlessly through the jungle, they should at least have someone who knows where they're roaming to.

Ana looked over to Daniella, "Well, which way?"

Daniella quickly scanned their surroundings, "Straight," she replied.

"Are you sure? Are we heading towards the "Others's" camp?"

"Don't worry, we won't run into any. I know what I'm doing."

"Let's go then." Ana took a deep breath and followed Daniella, she knew she should feel some kind of fear or stress or some sort of female intuition that would retch her out of her trusting state. How could she be certain that Daniella wasn't one of the "Others" luring her into a trap? How could she know that the wool wasn't being pulled over her eyes, but she found no sense of insecurity in her soul, simply trust? Trust in her sister who had never lead her astray or caused her any harm. She owed her sister her life and if her life was lost on this expedition then her debt would be paid.

"Planning to save the island's soul, Padre?" Sawyer inquired stepping into the Losties salvation.

"Can I help you? I am very busy, and I promised Ana I would watch Daniella this afternoon."

"Well you don't need to worry Padre, Thelma and Louise just left, heading for the boarder."

"I am sure Ana had a reason for leaving. Do you know when they left?"

"Do I look like Ms. Cleo to you? How the hell am I suppose to know. She asks for guns and the next day she disappears."

"Do you know where they were going?"

"If I knew that I won't have to come ask for your help, Lassie."

"I will help, what do you want me to do?"

"You think you can track them down?"

"Yes. I shall find them both."

"I've got to get some supplies; you head for the hatch, see if Jack's got any recruits."

Sawyer stomped to his tent throwing a tantrum every step of the way; he was going to be as immature and childish about this as possible. He wasn't going to let Ana get away without holding up her end of the deal. If anything she was in debt to him, now all he had to do was figure out what he wanted.

"What happened to Ana and Daniella?" Libby inquired.

"They took off into the jungle, and left everyone else out of the loop. So now we've got to go a-searching for her."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to do that, they probably went for a walk and got lost."

"Ana had two guns; I gave them to her the day before. So what's that, a coincidence?"

"Ana's a good person; maybe she was just trying to protect her sister."

"Why don't you stop defending her Blondie? You always got to justify Ana Lucia's insanity, don't you? She took her sister, who a week a ago was tortured and is still recovering, into the jungle for God only knows what reason, and has been out there for hours."

"Ana's a good person, everything she does has a reason behind it. She's not some reckless irresponsible child who does whatever she pleases. She's extremely calculated and she has a plan. It's you who should be worried, because you lack proper reasoning for your own recklessness. She will come out just fine, Daniella as well. She kept us all alive and she will keep Daniella alive too."

Jack's attempts at finding recruits was not going as well as he had hoped. No one was interested in assisting with the bringing back of a murderer. They were all content with watching from the sidelines as a polar bear tore Ana apart limb from limb. They were all willing to let karma come around and do what it must to create harmony in their camp. Jack wasn't convinced that there was no one who would help. It wasn't in his nature; he couldn't understand how it could be in that of his fellow survivors. He had intelligently avoided asking Sayid for his assistance knowing that only bad could come from it. Kate had agreed to join but Jack felt that there must be an underlying reason for her wiliness. He was certain that Libby and Eko would agree which brought their party to five people…he felt a sudden uselessness. How were they going to find two wondering women in a jungle on an island where mythical creatures and the dead had a tendency to jump out from behind trees? He had four people left to ask, two in the hatch and two inside of the tent.

"How are you doing today Rose?" Jack asked as he approached the sitting couple.

"Well Jack," Rose replied her husband tense by her side.

"I want to go, with you," Bernard interjected, although he wasn't quite sure why he was volunteering.

"Go where?" Jack inquired, interested in the older man's reply.

"I heard about Ana Lucia and the other women, how they wondered into the jungle. I want to help bring them back. I know Ana might not seem like the nicest person around but she kept me alive. I just want to help; I hear you're short on volunteers."

"You could say that, it's not going to be a short trip…"

"I'm coming too," Rose disrupted. "I've spent too much time away from Bernard; I want to go with him."

"Well…"

"You can use all the help that you can get Jack, you shouldn't refuse the little that you get. We may not be the youngest of the group but we won't slow you down anymore than Sawyer so I think we're an asset."

"Oh…you know Sawyer is coming…Be at the hatch by nightfall, we'll prepare tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

"So how about you, Super Size, you want to join our Band of Rejects and rummage through the jungle for Bonnie and her limping sidekick Clyde?" Sawyer questioned Hurley as he entered the numbers. "Get you out of button duty; I know how you dislike those insignificant numbers."

Hurley glanced up from his task and stared at Sawyer, his interest had been peaked. To have an excuse for however long to avoid the hatch was appealing. It did mean going it the Twilight Zone jungle at least there the number would not follow.

"Where are we headed?" Hurley answered.

"Wherever my heart leads…So willingly to join. Got a thing for little Miss Girl-Fight?"

"I've never ever talked to her; I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Buddha."

"Why are you so eager to go?"

"Me and Rocky had us a deal. I want my part of the deal." Sawyer plopped down onto the couch stretching out, folding his arms behind his head. His eyes drifted closed as a cluster of footsteps entered the hatch. He recognized the voices that followed…Jack, Eko, Libby, Kate…Rose…Bernard. His ears perked trying to draw as much as they could towards them. Rose and Bernard weren't exactly was her considered prime tracking material. Their ages were advanced to say the least. He hadn't remembered how Bernard had faired during their trek through the jungle, he could assume well since he was neither dead nor taken by the mysterious "Others". He wondered how well he knew how to use a gun. Sawyer had decided to be generous to his fellow party members, he brought a few guns along for the ride. He wasn't going to exactly tell Jack, if the weapons were needed he would pass them out and keep track of them. He wasn't going to anymore guns to slip through his fingers, not after Lolita…

Ana and Daniella walked silently side by side, avoiding collapsed trees, murderous vegetation, and strangling vines. The majority of Daniella's weight had been resting upon Ana's shoulders for the past few hours. Ana could see the strain on her sister face, the pure effort it took her to walk each step forward. They needed to rest, for Daniella's sake. She didn't want to injure her further, she was desperate to keep her alive.

"We should rest, the sun's setting and I don't think you're in the best condition to fight off the "Others"," Ana whispered unwilling to disturb the jungle's calm.

"Alright, if you insist, there's a cave up ahead. Just a few more feet and we can rest our heads," Danielle responded her step becoming more urgent with the promise of rest.

The hunting party gathered in the hatch, their supplies packed neatly by Kate in individual packs. Jack carried the medical supplies, Rose carried food, Bernard extra water, Libby additional medical supplies just in case things got bloody to say the least. Hugo was willing to carry more than his share, Eko brought his homemade weaponry, Kate carried the equipment necessary to make a camp and Sawyer carried his ego and his hidden gems. They would wait until day break to leave, hoping that Daniella's injuries had slowed the pair. Eko was not as certain about Jack slowing theory, he knew Ana, and when she was determined to reach a goal, she'd reach it. He knew they would never find Daniella or Ana if they did not wish to be found. He feared that they would lose the pair to the "Others" who seemed determined to capture Oceanic survivors. They seemed to be prizes to the "Other", beautiful trophies to be mounded on their walls like the heads of deer on the wall of the hunter. He did not wish to see either of the pair like that but he knew better than to believe that they would succeed in finding them.

Danielle tugged the luscious jade vines away from the cave's entrance, the entrance that Ana had walked passed without a second thought when rejoining the survivors. She was beginning to believe that there was more to the island that met the eye. She was wondering what these Natives knew about the island, how much could they help the survivors. How much could they help her with her plan to destroy the "Others"? They entered the cave and Ana began unpacking their bedding supplies, two airplane blankets, balled up clothes for pillows and two guns for protection. She lay the guns beside each of their beds as Daniella drew the vine curtain closed, "We won't need those…well for tonight anyways. The "Others" don't know about this place, it's well hidden. It's practically nonexistence," Daniella yawned, eyes drooping with every word.

"Extra protection never killed anyone, Daniella, besides, just because I never noticed it doesn't mean they never noticed it."

"Whatever keeps you happy. I'm going to bed," she said lowering herself to her bed. "You should to, we're almost there, we should actually arrive before lunch tomorrow."

"How can you keep track of meals on this island," she countered peeking outside the curtain.

"I don't, I just know we'll get there around the time they serve the second meal of the day, you know lunch."

"I'm going to stand watch for a while, you sleep."

"Fine, suit yourself, your just wasting time," she yawned.

Ana glanced over her shoulder at her slumbering sister, they had to get off the island. If not both of them then at least Daniella. Her maternal instincts were ramping up taking over her body, demanding that she do everything in her power to save the one person on the island who actually deserved saving. Daniella was an innocent bystander in the whole mess. She was here not of her own will but as a result of Ana's selfishness. If she had only stayed in Los Angeles or had flown back earlier for her wedding then Daniella would not have come for her, neither of them would be here. They could both be at home, together, Daniella enjoying the love of her adoring husband, Ana perhaps enjoying James's company…

This wondering into the great unknown after two suicidal women reminded him of his search for a certain other woman through the cities of Australia…

**-Flashback-**

Shirts, jeans, socks, boxers, and boots were all thrown into a beaten up leather luggage that rested on top of the unmade bed. He booked the first flight out of Los Angeles, 5:30 am, hoping that he could find her before she got too far. He hadn't really thought she would just up and leave. Sure what they had wasn't perfection but it worked for them, they worked just fine. She was running, running from everything and everyone who might make her feel anything. She seemed hell bent on becoming completely numb, sacrificing any sort if joy she could possibly have. She felt undeserving, he knew, he himself felt the same, but for one brief moment he actually convinced himself that maybe, just maybe they could stay…stay just as they were in their own little world away from their past and futures and just be in the present. He had been mistaken, it was just beginning to work when she decided to uproot herself and be as far away from him a possible. She wasn't so much running from him but from something in her past that had caught up with her. They never swapped life stories, they just forgave each other's past and move along.

He slammed the luggage closed, zipping it quickly, he grabbed his jacket and wallet off the nearby chair and headed for the door. "I'll find you Ana Lucia, I'll find you," James muttered as the door swung shut behind him.

**-End Flashback-**

And so one right after the other they marched into the jungle, the morning light casting bright shadows along the path. Sawyer declared himself the leader, interjecting himself to the front, forcing Jack to play deputy. Right, left, right, left they marched like a military troop heading for the battlefield…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: See I've kept my promise, I updated! I am so proud of myself!! This is going to be an Ana heavy chapter and you are going to finally meet the mysterious other "Others" which are also known as the Natives. Please read and review! And thanks for being so accepting even after my prolonged absence you rock! Oh and Ana Lucia does not remember James aka Sawyer because she was hit over the head with a suitcase and lost parts of her memory.

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

The morning light's shadows danced across Ana's eyes rousing her from her uneventful sleep. Daniella murmured next to her, her blanket lay in a heap at her feet. Ana stretched to her feet, her hands brushing the cave ceiling as she walked to the vine door. She pulled the jade strings back to reveal the jungle's morning. The night had gone smoothly without even a snapped twist to disturb her sleep. It was the first night is weeks that she had been able to forget how to remember. She was not haunted by memories of her past. No regret infested her brain and caused her emotions to rage…it was perfectly peaceful. Her confidence in the Natives was growing, if the survivors could sleep through the night, live through the day without the threat of the "Others"…If she could bring them that peace perhaps they would understand about…but she was kidding herself, she would never be forgiven. She had killed Shannon, taken her life and taken her love away from Sayid.

"Ana are you ready?" Daniella asked joining her sister.

"Are you sure you don't need any more rest. You're recovering from…"

"I am fine Ana! You are not my mother, I can make my own decisions!" she shouted.

"Let's go, there's no point in arguing with you."

"Don't worry Ana, we'll be there soon and I promise I will rest while you go and play Robin Hood."

Ana repacked the packs and cleaned the cave. Daniella leaned against a tree just outside of the entrance waiting for her sister to complete her tasks. Ana joined her outside handing her the backpack. They each threw the packs onto their backs and set off into the jungle. Ana fell into step behind Daniella as she expertly maneuvered through the jungle terrain. The jungle density grew, crawling over fallen trees, exposed rocks and beneath their feet. The branches reached further, shaking hands with its neighboring tree. They all weaved into an emerald quilt, allowing tiny spots of light to filter through, brightening their darken path. Ana couldn't recall passing this part of the jungle on her way to the survivors' camp; in fact she couldn't remember even noticing this part. The path was well hidden and didn't resemble any wear and tear. She wondered where they were headed, she was certain she was safe following Daniella into the vast unknown. The feeling of comfort ran through her calming her anxiety of colliding into the "Others". She felt safe, a felling she hadn't experienced since that first night the "Others" wondered into their camp. They had disturbed the peace Ana had painstakingly cobbled together for their little community. She had had too much faith in salvation, had hope for too hard for a plane or boat to appear on the horizon. No one had come for those first 48 days, no one but few survivors obsessed with their own escape. She had thought that the other survivors had had better luck; unfortunately they were unlucky and tormented by killer polar bears and smoke monsters. Her hope had dwindled and had finally been dashed the moment the camps were reunited. It was all for nothing. They would all die, she lost her desire to escape until Daniella appeared and…

"Stop," Daniella whispered, eyes darting left to right. "We have to be very careful, only step where I have stepped, understand?'

Ana raised her eyebrow; arms crossed over her chest and replied, "When did you become Rambo?"

"Ana please don't be difficult. There are traps everywhere and we have to be very careful not to trigger any of them. It could be months before they come and check them."

"I'm sure we could escape."

"No one has yet and I doubt you'd be the first."

"Wow your confidence in me brings tears to my eyes."

"Ana, just trust me. I promise no mysterious "Others" are lurking around the next tree trunk, alright?"

"I trust you, just…Alright, lead the way General."

Daniella nodded putting her finger to her lips and stepping slowly forward. Ana could see her intended target about thirty feet away, and opening in the darkness. It seemed to lead to an open space, a meadow perhaps or a valley. She stepped carefully behind her sister, replacing her sister's foot with her own. Their progress was tedious with Daniella's eyes searching every piece of scenery before placing another foot on the path. Their every step was purposeful and calculated as they headed for the clearing beyond the opening. Their footsteps were soundless, muffled by the foliage consuming the path. Rays of light broke through more freely as they neared the breach in the forest's labyrinth. They broke through the portal and Daniella breath expelled in relief.

"Is there a reason you've stopped in the middle of nowhere?" Ana questioned tilting her head towards her sister.

"Because, we have arrived," Daniella beamed spinning around to smile at her sister.

"Arrived? Arrived where? All I see is trees and a clearing. No tents, no huts, not signs of life."

"I never said they lived on the ground, I said they were practically sitting on top of the "Others"."

"On top?" Ana inquired following Daniella's gaze to the tree tops. "I don't see anything."

"Well of course not, we haven't rung the doorbell."

"Doorbell?"

Daniella nodded her head yanking on the branch off a nearby tree. Into her hand fell a shell, she put it to her lips and blew. Suddenly the tree came to life, branches gently shook above Ana's head and bodies flung themselves down, landing gracefully on the balls of their feet. Seven towering men surrounded them, each were barefoot wearing cotton pants. Their skin was the color of roasted chestnuts pulled taut over long firm muscles. Ana's nails dug into her palm, her heart pulsating against her tighten chest. Her eyes locked on Daniella's calm chocolate pools as the male circle closed in on them. A wooden cage lowered before them, Daniella grabbed and handle and yanked the door open. She stepped inside beckoning Ana to do the same. The seven men's hands surrounded the rope that tumbled down from the tree tops. Daniella closed the door behind Ana, tugging lightly on a nearby vine; they were hoisted up and into the branches. Ana eyes widened as they rose through the branches, people resting causally, their feet dangling inches from the cage. Some even crossed right over the top of them, their footsteps not even shaking the wooden bars. They came to an abrupt stop at a bridge composed of vines and wooden planks swaying gently before them.

"Well come on," Daniella said stepping onto the bridge.

"Where are we going?" Ana replied careful to step gently. Daniella merely shrugged and hurried across the bridge.

She had overreacted. Ana Lucia had for the first time overreacted. Her instincts had been right all along, Daniella was not leading her into danger. The Natives live in tree houses, hidden tree houses that were built into the trees. They had passed right under them while they had been travelling to meet up with the other survivors. Their whole existence was suspended thirty feet off the ground, swaying in the wind. They had built their own protective structure; they were invisible to those around them. They had lookout towers sprinkled throughout the island and their own army patrolling the ground below them. They knew where everything was, they knew exactly want happened on the island. They were all knowing…they had a god-like quality about them. And they sat before her, the Elders of the community willing to listen to her plan. Four Elders were seated around an oval table held together by ropes. Two men and two women each dressed in ill-fitting clothes, hands folded on the table before them waiting for Ana to begin.

"I want to save the children from the "Others"," Ana stated her gazed fixed on her promising new allies.

"By the children you mean the ones that were kidnapped. Walt, Emma, and Zack?" One of the women asked.

"Yes and any other children that are there."

"We do believe there are other children, five maybe more," One of the men added.

"Daniella told me that you could help…Help us get the children from the "Others". She says you…"

"Yes we can help; Daniella must have told you much about us."

"Not really, I won't have believed her if she did. How long have you been on the island?"

"Our ancestors shipwrecked on this island centuries ago. And then two more ships washed up on the shore a few decades after the first. And finally a century ago a plane crashed. The "Others" came to be a few decades ago. They began with research and we saw no harm in them at all, but then their true intentions were revealed. We did not think they would cause you any harm. Please forgive our oversight, we were foolish to believe they would allow you to be," the other women said a slight accent to her voice.

"So…will you help? I want to start an army with the survivors; I want to bring the children to safety. I want to destroy the "Others"."

"We will help you rescue the children but we will not assist in the destroying of the "Others" as you call them. They are human beings and we have not right to destroy them," the silent man interjected.

"Why? After what they've done to us?"

"I am sorry Ana Lucia, we do not believe in killing another human being, it is not in our nature. You will have to do the destroying alone."

"If there is a fight during the rescue…"

"We will fight alongside your people and if casualties occur then we will deal with it then. We will also help you train your army…we will teach you everything you will need to know to survive."

"Thank you…"

"We are done with this topic, you will speak with our commander tomorrow," he interrupted. "Now let us show you around. Natalie will be your tour guide," he said referring to the woman who had first spoken.

"Follow me Ana Lucia, you can join Daniella, I believe she is enjoying the noon meal," Natalie smiled taking Ana's arm and leading her through the leafy door.

"Who…"

"Chief Malcolm. The woman next to me was his…wife, Anastasia. And the man next to her, Jonathan."

"Is he a good leader, can he really help us…"

"Trust him Ana Lucia; he has never lost anyone before."

"Where did you find Daniella?"

"It's more like she found us," she chuckled. "She was still in her seat, unconscious; she came crashing through one of our lookout towers. Malcolm brought her back to the medical wing; he was on patrol that day."

"I guess I owe him."

"If you save those children, Malcolm will owe you. He would do anything to save children from the "Others". He saw something one night that completely changed the way he thought of them. He's save quite a few children himself but has never been able to get them all at once. To him you will accomplish what he never could."

Ana stared after her as she skipped across the bridge towards the meeting hall, they were just so willing to accept her. There were no stare or whispers emitting from the community, they did not care what she had done, they just accepted. It was becoming tempting to join their community after their mission was complete. Daniella and she could live so peacefully until they could get off the island.

"So how do you get from one side of the island to the other, if you never travel on foot?" Ana asked observing the map on the wall. Daniella laid on a nearby cot being examined by the community doctor.

"The same way anyone would, the highway," Natalie replied making up a cot for Ana.

"A highway?"

"Yes. It's mostly bridges, pulley systems, and rope swing."

"Like Tarzan?"

"No, much safer. You could swing with a baby in your arms."

Ana turned her attention to Natalie, "Your ancestors came here centuries ago so how can you…"

"Use terms that are so common to you?"

"Yeah."

"Observation. It took us awhile to comprehend all the modern terms but we finally got it figured out."

"I feel like a guinea pig."

"Daniella you'll be staying here tonight, Doctor Fredrick would like to keep an eye on you through the night. Ana you'll be staying here with Daniella, the cot is all made up for you. Commander Jackson will return tomorrow from his patrol and you can speak with him out your plan."

"Thank you Natalie," Ana replied sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Good night ladies, I will see you both in the morning," she said allowing the bark door to swing closed behind her.

Ana laid her head against the leaf filled pillow, her ears registering her sister's even breathing. Her eyes traced the rings on the ceiling as if following a trail to the children. She couldn't keep her mind off of Emma and Zack not with the promise of their salvation dangling before her eyes. Exhaustion swam through her body over taking her sore muscles and distracted brain sending her plummeting into her forgotten past.

**Flashback**

Ana leaned her head against the steering wheel; her shift had been extended to say the least. Her limbs had become noodles by the twelfth hour and she could barely put one foot in front of the other when it was over. But instead of going home like her every molecule desired she was parked in a bar parking lot at three in the morning. Home was not a place she desired to be, there was nothing there for her, there hadn't been for a few months now. She had replaced her officer's job with that of a security guard, truth be told a well trained monkey could do her job. She shoved her door open and slammed it behind her. She sauntered to the door practically yanking it off its rusty hinges. The bar was sparingly full, most people buried beneath mountains of empty bottles and glasses. Their eyes rosy, drunken river dripping from their irises. She rested at a bar stool at the empty counter a few feet from the bar tender. She caught his eye and he made his way down towards her.

"What can I get you?" he grumbled.

"Tequila and tonic," Ana responded.

He placed the glass into front of her and Ana took a sip. Her ebony locks acted as a barrier between the bar environment and her. She enjoyed the isolation, the ability to escape herself for just a few fleeting moments. The scent of cologne attacked her nose as a young male took the seat beside her.

"You alone sweet cheeks?" his voice interrupting her moments of escape.

"No my imaginary boyfriend Fred Flintstone is pissing in the alley out back," she snapped not enjoying the attention.

"Why don't I buy you a drink while your caveman relieves himself?"

She glanced up through her hair, "Why don't you go love yourself in an alley?"

"Only if you join me, sugar lips."

"The usual James," the bartender asked interrupting their confrontation.

"Yeah Mickey and give Mrs. Flintstone another drink."

"Hey, don't start anything; I don't want cops swarming the place."

"Don't worry I'm just being a gentleman."

"Could have fooled me," Ana argued as Mickey place a drink in front of each of them.

"What's your poison, beautiful?" James questioned slowing closing the space between them.

"Arsenic, wanna try some hot shot?" she challenged turning her body to face him.

"That's not my style, Roxie, but there is something I'd love to try. It looks real appetizing," he countered eyes deliberately trailing her body.

Ana rose to her feet as James followed suit, "Does that line ever work?"

"Depends how drunk the girl is."

"Not drunk enough, why don't you buy me another drink or seven."

"You got a name honey?"

"Yeah but you can call be Sarah."

"My apartment's a few blocks away, when you're ready."

"It's gonna be a long wait," she replied taking her seat and sipping at her second drink.

**End Flashback**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sawyer enjoyed being in the lead, he however did not enjoy having Jack at his back. It wasn't that he thought Jack would actually do anything to him but he wasn't sure what the doctor was capable of. He felt he underestimated the doctor too much and one day he may just snap. The sun had set an hour ago and they were traveling by the dim light their torches provided. They would have to make camp soon even with their progress being slow and dragging. They were not getting closer to Ana and Daniella and Sawyer was losing patience. They passed the cave that had sheltered Daniella and Ana the night before oblivious to its presence. Sawyer could feel the tension emitting from Jack, he could feel the exhaustion running through the party. No matter how determined he was he'd have to stop to avoid a rebellion. He scouted for a secure location for a temporary camp to hold them through the night. There was a huddle of trees up ahead that caught his eye; it would be a decent hiding place for the night. They would set up a guard, they would all take shifts, and no one would be an exception. He stopped, turned on his heel and faced the party.

"This is where we stay tonight, everyone will be taking a guard shift," Sawyer announced, his backpack sliding from his shoulders.

Everyone banded together to assemble their camp, Sawyer and Jack stood to the side deciding how the guard would be broken up. They decided that groups of two would work best, two hour shifts for each pair. Sawyer and Eko, Jack and Kate, Rose and Bernard, and finally Hugo and Libby. They passed out food and water and then prepared for sleep. Sawyer and Eko would be taking the first shift and Sawyer couldn't wait to interrogate the holy man. He was certain Eko knew more than he let on. If he could get from Eko what he wanted then he could find Ana…and his guns. Angry, muffled voices escaped from a nearby tent, drawing the southern's attention away from his hopeful thoughts. From the tent emerged Jack with Kate on his tail, her faced tight.

"Why are we running after them Jack?" Kate accused.

"Kate, Daniella's injured, she can't survive out here for long?" Jack replied, trying the calm the furious brunette.

"Obviously Ana doesn't share your perspective, she took her injured sister into the jungle without a worry."

"How do we know it wasn't Daniella who took Ana into the jungle?"

"Why are you so determined to defend Ana? Is there something between to two of you?"

Sawyer's ears peaked at the comment, wondering himself if their trek through the jungle didn't have something to do with Jack's obsession with the Latina.

"I would go after anyone who wondered off."

"No, you have a special interest with this one, what is it?"

"Nothing Kate, just drop it."

"You have a thing for Ana don't you? We're out here risking our lives for your girlfriend!" Kate shouted storming away from Jack. She grabbed Sawyer's arm and yanked him away from the camp. "Come on Cowboy let's go stand guard."

Sawyer glanced over his shoulder shouting, "Guess your Jack's partner Padre."

Kate fumed beside him, muttering under her breath Jack this and Jack that. He took a wild guess, Kate was not happy with Jack. He sat at the base of the tree, his head resting against the trunk. Kate paced before him, left to right, wearing a path in the dirt. Small clouds of dust hovered above her feet, sometimes escaping into Sawyer's eyes. He allowed his lips the slide shut, his mind wondering to memories long forgotten…..

**Flashback**

He wasn't in the mood to deal with the world swirling around him. What he was in the mood for was some alcoholic comfort. He jogged the few blocks to his neighborhood bar where he would encounter the usual crowd. The door greeted him with its usual squeak; he scanned the crowd, looking for something interesting. His eyes lingered on a shape seated at the bar. Ebony locks flowed down her black leather jacket. He didn't recognized her, she hadn't come here before her was sure. Her hair fell around her face like a curtain, separating her from atmosphere around her.

"You alone sweet cheeks?" his asked drawing her from her thoughts.

"No my imaginary boyfriend Fred Flintstone is pissing in the alley out back," she snapped. He could tell she was not enjoying his attention as others had.

"Why don't I buy you a drink while your caveman relieves himself?"

She glanced up through her hair, "Why don't you go love yourself in an alley?"

"Only if you join me, Sugar Lips."

"The usual James," the bartender asked interrupting their confrontation. He eyed James carefully, warning him.

"Yeah Mickey and give Mrs. Flintstone another drink."

"Hey, don't start anything; I don't want cops swarming the place."

"Don't worry I'm just being a gentleman." James wasn't interested in dealing with cops.

"Could have fooled me," she argued as Mickey placed a drink in front of her

"What's your poison, beautiful?" James questioned slowing closing the space between them. Her scent mingled with the bar around her; his curiosity peaked. She didn't smell like the usual girls he picked up, nothing was usual about her.

"Arsenic, wanna try some hot shot?" she challenged turning her body to face him.

"That's not my style, Roxie, but there is something I'd love to try. It looks real appetizing," he countered eyes deliberately trailing her body. A smirk settling on his lips as confidence possessing his features.

She rose to her feet as he followed suit, "Does that line ever work?"

"Depends how drunk the girl is."

"Not drunk enough, why don't you buy me another drink or seven."

"You got a name honey?"

"Yeah but you can call be Sarah."

"My apartment's a few blocks away, when you're ready."

"It's gonna be a long wait," she replied taking her seat and sipping at her second drink.

The wait wasn't as long as she made it out to be. Three drinks, three drinks before she looked over nodded her head and headed for the door. Now her back was pinned against his apartment door, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers gripping his blonde locks. He tried to get the key into the lock without breaking contact with the beautiful Sarah, he wasn't having luck. She chuckled against his lips muttering that if he couldn't get the key in the lock then how could she be sure he could do anything else. He shut her up quickly as he slammed the door open, his growl sending chills through her body. There was a loud crash at the door came in contact with the wall. He had shattered another picture frame. He kicked the door shut with his foot, jogging towards the bed. They peeled their jackets off discarding them as they went. Her feet encountered the bed as he drew away to remove his shoes as well as hers.

"Well hot shot, what you waiting for?" she taunted a smirk possessing her lips.

James pounced, descending on his willing prey as she slipped under him…

**End Flashback**

Kate's complaints aroused Sawyer from his pleasurable memory. Her pacing had become more of a tantrum, stomping feet and clenched fists flying, emphasizing some imaginable point.

She turned her gazed towards him, "Well?"

"You talking to me, Freckles?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"That this whole search is for nothing. Ana is putting herself and her sister in danger. Why should we waste our time and go after them?"

"Aww cut Rambina some slack…"

"What? Is every man on this island in love with Ana!" she interjected, balling her fists at her sides. She turned on her heels and stormed back to the camp.

"Guess I'm on my own."

He couldn't understand why he had defended the suicide brunette. He did have a deal with the woman but was it really worth all of this. There was something about her that sparked emotions he had long tried to forget. He was jealous of Jack's protection of Ana. He didn't want him anywhere near her. Eko and Jack approached Sawyer's slumped form, preparing to relieve him of guard duty.

"Where's Kate?" Jack questioned.

"Having herself some ice cream and crying her eyes out," Sawyer replied, stretching his sleeping muscles and making his way back to the camp.

Libby emerged from her tent early the next morning, her shift with Hurley had gone over well and she had enjoyed the conversation they had shared. She reached for the awakening sky, elongating her muscles. She spotted Eko roaming the quiet camp, she crossed the short distance between them.

"You're up early," Libby joked.

"Yes I am, I was hoping to speak with you before the others wake," he said, his tone serious.

"What is it?"

"I think we should go back. We both know Ana Lucia does what she does for important reasons. She would not be risking her life out there for nothing."

"How do we know she wasn't kidnapped? Who do we know that Daniella isn't…"

"We do not, but Ana Lucia is not foolish enough to fall into a trap. She will return when she has completed whatever it is she set out to complete."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You must help me convince the others to return to camp."

"Eko…I'm worried. What if…"

"She will be fine, Libby, she will return."

Libby allowed Eko's confidence to flood through her own body. She would help Eko turn the party around and wait for Ana's return. Part of her was doubtful however, eating away at Eko's confidence slowly. She knew they would awaken soon and continue on their journey. She heard the sounds of the camp awakening around them. They did not have much time to convince the party, they would have to hurry. They sought out Sawyer and Jack first, since they were acting as the leaders.

"May we have a moment of your time?" Eko asked bringing the pairs attention to himself and Libby.

"What is it Eko? We have to leave soon," Jack replied, packing supplies.

"Libby and I think it would be best for us all to go back, to the camp. We think we should stop the search for Ana Lucia."

"Really Padre, why's that?" Sawyer questioned.

"Because Ana Lucia will return. She always does. She brought Jin, Michael and Sawyer back, she can bring Daniella and herself back," Libby stated.

"Is that so? You sure about that? Sure she hadn't escaped the island?"

"No, she will come back, she wouldn't leave us."

"We aren't getting anywhere, maybe we should turn around, rethink our strategy," Jack commented, his packing slowed.

"Thank you," Eko replied turning his attention to Sawyer.

"Sure let's turn back, it's not like we're made much progress," Sawyer agreed. "Listen up! It seems that Jackie the Lover Boy finally came to his senses and decided to turn us all around and head back to camp. Let's go!"

Libby, Eko, and Jack stared at the southerner as he made his declaration. They could see the confused happiness that settled on the camp, each wondering what had happened between the four.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The party entered the camp, the fellow survivors eyeing their lack of success. Kate shoved pass Sawyer and Jack and headed for her tent. She was not pleased with the results of the search. Jack and Sawyer had been her admirers and had jumped ship to Ana Lucia. She did not like the Latin beauty, she wanted her gone. She hoped she won't emerge anytime soon from the jungle. She hoped a polar bear would have her for an appetizer. She dumped her pack in an available corner of her tent and sat. She crossed her arms over her chest, sooner or later they would come to apologize to her; she could wait them out until then.

Jack and Sawyer made their way to the hatch to see how Locke had held up. They found him resting on the couch, feet propped up on the arm rest. The camp was calm when they arrive, as if unaware that Ana and Daniella had run off into the jungle. They were certain Locke had something to do with it.

"What did you tell them Locke?" Jack questioned.

"Told them you when out to see if you could find a better water supply," he replied staying in his rested form.

Sawyer pushed Locke's feet off the couch and sat down. He was not happy with the results of their search. He hadn't wanted to quit and turn around but Libby and Eko had a point. They didn't know what Ana was capable of. He had no idea what she could survive. She keep the Tallies alive for 48 days on the other side of the island even with the "Others" attack. She had even fooled him when she had been dropped into their hole. She'd probably survive this too, but just in case she tried to weasel her way out of their deal, he had his own plan.

"Well guess we're off the hook Jackie. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I've got places to be," Sawyer replied as he lifted himself off the couch. A bulge under the nearby bunk caught his eye. He glanced back at his companions to see them deep in conversation. He crossed over to the bunk to remove the bulge which turned into a journal. He had been searching for new reading material, he smirked; he recognized the journal as the one Ana had. He wondered what secrets lay within it, waiting for him to discover. He tucked the journal under his arm and strolled out of the hatch, heading for Ana's shelter.

Ana stretched her muscles; it had been months since she slept on a real bed. Daniella was still asleep as Dr. Frederick entered the room.

"Good morning Ana, Commander Jackson has just arrived. He will come as soon as he has refreshed," Dr. Fredrick greeted preparing his tools for examination. "Natalie will be here soon with breakfast. Could you help me prop Daniella up, I do not want to wake her."

"Sure Doc," Ana agreed jogging to Daniella's side. She slid her arms under her neck and shoulders as Dr. Frederick slipped his hands around her waist. He handed Ana pillows which we placed under her back and shoulders. "What are you giving her?"

"Some herbal medicine, it relieves pain and fights infection. It's made from plants on the island."

"How did you figure out which plants were useful?"

"I did not, my ancestors did. About ninety years about my grandparents washed up on the island. My grandfather was a doctor, my grandmother a scientist. They figure it out and passed the recipe down and now I know."

"You aren't giving me that disgusting purple thing are you?" Daniella mumbled.

"No, that's for something else. I am giving you the red."

"She did that as a child, complain about the medicine while she took it," Ana joked. "She hasn't changed."

"Good morning ladies! How are we doing this morning?" Natalie beamed as she entered the room balancing two trays filled with food. She placed them on the table that rested between the two cots. She crossed the room and opened the windows, allowing the light to coat the room. She pushed the table closer to Daniella's cot and retrieved the water bottle and cups from the cabinet. She filled each cup then placed the bottle between the two trays. "Eat ladies."

Ana stared at the tray, each compartment was filled with a decent amount of food. The majority was vegetables with grains and a small serving of meat. It was more food than she could have ever offered the Tallies even more then Jack could offer his own camp. They were hunting and gathering for food on a regular basis. Daniella munched quietly beside her, her head bobbing to some unheard tune. Ana smiled, her sister was eating; she could relax for the time being. She dung into her own food, enjoying a real meal. She was anxious to meet with Commander Jackson and hear what he had to say. The sooner an agreement was reached the sooner she could save the children. Once the children were saved, she'd save Daniella, she'd find a way to get her home. She chuckled as she took in her attire, she hadn't notice previous but her sister was still outfitted in her wedding dress. The dress wasn't recognizable as the one from her memory, it had been altered.

"What's so funny?" Daniella demanded.

"You're still in your wedding dress."

"Well when I get off this island, I plan to go straight to the church and get married."

"No shower?"

"Depends on my mood," she joked sipping from her cup.

"Ana Lucia," a male voice interrupted. Ana's gazed turned towards the voice meeting with a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes. He towered above them, his body, like the rest of the Natives, was long and muscular; his skin caramelized by the noonday sun. "I am Commander Jackson."

"Hello, Natalie told me you would be able to help me," Ana replied, springing to her feet and extending her hand.

"Please call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel."

"It looks as if you could benefit from a shower."

She glanced down at her attire and had to admit he was correct. There was mud caked on her jeans and smudged on her face and arms. She hadn't bathe in a week, too busy with Daniella and then with finding the Natives. Her jeans could use some mending were tears had formed.

"I'd rather talk business, if you don't mind. We've been away from the camp for a few days now and I want to get Daniella back soon."

"We can talk as we walk," he offered, his arm extended towards the door.

"I'll be fine Ana, go," Daniella replied as Ana glanced at her.

Ana took a deep breath and walked through the entrance, Gabriel joining her. They travelled in silence until they approached a vine rope.

"Are we swinging there?" Ana asked.

"Yes, it's quit simple. You place each foot in a loop, tie the rope around your waist and swing."

"Sounds simple enough," she agreed stepping next to the rope. She placed her feet through the loops like he had said then he wrapped the rope around her waist. He then grabbed one of the other vine ropes that swung in the wind.

"Ready?"

"How do I get off?"

"You jump, of course."

They pushed off from the platform and into the open air. She could feel the wind as it ran though her hair and clothes. She felt calm and free, not caring if the vine snapped sending her crashing against the ground below. Cutting through the sky she was remembering how to forget. She could sense as her memories glided from her mind, swirling to the earth below like forgotten photographs.

"Untie yourself and grab the next vine," Gabriel shouted.

Ana did as she was instructed, allowing the vine to fall free and gripping the next. Her feet slipped easily from one loop to the next. Her eyes travel to the next that lay a few yards below her feet. They had thought of everything. The platform was under her feet as Gabriel steadied her, one arm around her waist the other on the vine. She smiled at him as she untangled her feet from the vine.

"We're almost there," Gabriel said as he walked to the edge of the platform and stepped right off.

"Gabriel!" Ana shouted running to the edge. She stopped and looked down where Gabriel was standing on a bridge. She shook her head and stepped off the edge.

"Scare you?"

"No, just didn't want another life on my hands," she replied as she marched pass him.

"You don't know where you're going," he shouted after her.

"I'll figure it out."

"I should have warned you. I'm not use to having new people along."

"I know what you mean. You haven't been here that long, have you?"

"No. I was determined to sail the world, study all the different species. I ended up swept up by a storm and when I finally came to, there was Malcolm. Your plane crashed; your part of the Oceanic flight, right?"

"Yeah, I was part of the tail end. The plane split, one half on one side the other half on the other."

"How come Daniella…"

"She got up to do something just before and she never came back."

"She's pretty tough. When she finally came to she demanded to know what we'd done to you. Almost threw Doc out the window, only thing that stopped her was that he was too big."

"Sounds like Daniella. She gets it from our mother."

"Really, I thought she got it from you. We were observing your camp after the "Others" attacked; I've never seen someone so determined. Malcolm is one of your great admires. He hoped that after you and Daniella were reunited that you would return with her and help him save the children. He never thought you would actually have the same plan in mind."

"I promised Emma and Zack I would get them back to their mother, I have to try."

"And you're hoping bringing Walt and Michael back will boost your popularity among the other survivors."

"No just keep them from hurting Daniella. I have to protect her; I have to get her off this island. She and the children have so much to live for."

"And you?"

"There's nothing left for me, I've destroyed everything I had…" she replied stepping onto the cliff.

Gabriel allowed the silence to settle between them before joining her. He continued past her and further down the cliff towards the edge.

"There's the shower," he stated gesturing towards the waterfall.

"It is a waterfall," she countered enjoying the view.

"Waterfall, shower, what's the difference?"

"One fits between four walls and the other needs an island."

"It's not our actual shower, but every once in a while you've got to treat yourself. If you look up, you'll see our irrigation system. It brings water to all the houses and watchtowers."

Her eyes followed his arm to the wooden pipe suspended above their heads. They were covered by leafy branches and hanging vines.

"What haven't you thought of?"

"A casino, but we're working on it."

Ana laughed as Gabriel's gaze fell upon her. Gabriel was taking great pleasure in placing it there. Training with Ana, working side by side with her, wasn't going to be much of a chore. He knew it was terrible, but he was happy that she didn't have a reason to desert the island. He wanted to be the reason she stayed. She had survived many trials on the island; she would be a great asset to the tribe. He could convince Malcolm to offer the option of joining them. He knew she would accept; the other survivors weren't as welcoming as they could be. He could make her forget the life that had been destroyed and help her rebuild, with him.

"So how do you turn this shower on?" she chuckled, rocking onto her heels.

"Jump."

"What's with you and jumping?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, offering his hand. Ana stared at the callous peach palm, she studied the cracks and still healing splits that coated it. She placed her own over worked hand in his and his fingers closed tightly around hers. They backtracked to the bridge and then ran for the cliff, vaulting themselves off the edge and to the basin below.

Sawyer was disappointed with his rummaging efforts. Ana's shelter consisted of nothing more than four sticks and a tarp. She had taken all her belongings with her on her vacation. A new plan formed in his head. He uprooted the sticks, tucking them under his uninjured arm. He folded the tarp nice and neat and headed for his shelter. He bundled Ana's disassembled shelter with a ratty shirt and propped it up in a corner. He took pride in his new plan, Ana would fulfill her end of the deal; he would make sure of that.

Their bodies sliced through the surface, submerging them in liquid clean. Weightlessness took hold of Ana's body as she floated beside Gabriel. Their hands were still locked together as Gabriel brought them to the surface. Their heads emerged, bobbing with the waves.

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked releasing her hand.

"This is incredible. I can't imagine what your pool looks like."

"You could say it's about the size of an ocean."

The laughter drain from Ana's expression as what Gabriel said sank in. How many oceans separated Daniella from her fiancée? How many miles were the survivors from their home? How long would they last on this island that was hell bent on destroying them all? They weren't like the Natives; they didn't have hiding spaces behind every corner. They would fall to the mysteries of the island, or to the "Others". She had forgotten her purpose, to save the children and defeat the "Others".

"So, Malcolm tells me you want to save the children and start an army," Gabriel offered as they swam towards the rocks.

"Yes. I'm guessing he didn't tell you about the other part," she confirmed.

"About destroying the "Others"? He did, but I'm guessing he told you about the "Rule"."

"Yeah, he did, he also mentioned that you would fight alongside us if…"

"Yes, we will fight alongside your army if the "Others" attack."

"Malcolm said there were more children than Emma, Zack and Walt. Do you know how many exactly?"

"No, we lose track easily. At one time there must have been forty, but they take them out and they never come back."

"Malcolm said he wants us to save all the children and if we do, will you help us protect them from the "Others" when we bring them back to camp?"

"Yes, we would provide you with your own watchtower and guards to ensure the safety of all survivors. We will also work with your medical team; teach them all we know about the island and its various offerings."

The sun beat down on the crown of their heads drawing Ana's attention away from their conversation. She was anxious to return to Daniella. The sooner they rejoined the camp the sooner they could save the children. She bound to her feet, twisting the excess water from her ponytail. She turned to Gabriel as he slowly brought himself to his feet.

"I want to get back to Daniella and to the survivors. I hope to get there before tomorrow night," Ana stated closing the distance between her and the cliff.

"We can be there before night fall today," Gabriel offered.

"I took us a day to get to you," she replied spinning around to meet his gaze.

"We have to be able to get from one place to another quickly. We have to be able to adequately protect ourselves in times of war."

"Ever been in a war?"

"No, so far we've been in peace. Malcolm leads us in peace, I lead us in war."

"Lucky you, I led and now I am led."

"I don't think anyone could lead you where you don't want to be lead."

"You sound like an afterschool special."

"And you sound anxious. Let's get you back to your sister and then reunite you with your flight."

Ana stood beside Dr. Fredrick as he explained the various medical supplies that he packed into a roll. Two Natives entered the room with a stretcher between them; Natalie helped Daniella onto the stretcher and lifted her to waist height. They took her out of the room as Commander Jackson entered to room.

"Where are they taking Daniella?" Ana asked staring after them.

"Back to camp, we thought I would be best to take as much strain off of her as possible," Gabriel replied, retrieving the pack from Ana's shoulders. "You too."

"I should help them out, she's my responsibility."

"We'd prefer that you take the lead. We don't want the survivors to overreact and attack."

"Sounds like a plan. Will Daniella be okay?"

"Yes, we had transport many injured comrades this way without incident."

Ana watched as they lifted the stretcher onto a track above the bridge, she slid easily forward. Two parallel lines of Natives formed as Gabriel propelled Ana forward. They each took the lead of one line and marched. Marched towards the survivors that awaited their return. Ana slipped easily into the role of leader, it was as if it she'd never left it. She was back in the jungle leading Jin, Michael and Sawyer to the Tallies hiding place. A shock of guilt jolted her memory, reminding her who had almost cost Sawyer his life. She had too many lives on her hands; she stole love from too many people to deserve it. She glanced above at her hovering sister who returned the gesture and stuck out her tongue.

"You okay up there?" Ana teased.

"Oh yeah, you should try it some time. Maybe next time you can injure yourself and I can walk upright," Daniella giggled back.

"Deal, next time you come up with a plan to save the world."

"I'll just pull a MacGyver; all I need is a rope, rock and a leaf. I'll build a luxury plane."

Ana halted as they reached to end of the highway. The jungle was dead beneath their feet but Gabriel still insisted on Ana going first. She spotted a familiar shaven head heading towards the hatch and decided now was as good a time as any. She leaped, landing before Jack on the balls of her feet.

"Ana!" Jack shouted stumbling backwards.

"How's it going?" Ana replied as her hands slipped into her back pocket.

"Where the hell have you been? We went looking for you. Where's Daniella?"

"You could say Daniella's rolling around. And I've been finding an army."

"An army, Ana? What army?"

"This army," she replied stepping away from Jack and gesturing to the trees as Natives descended from the trees. She waited for his reaction as they surrounded the pair. The stretcher was lowered to the ground and Daniella was placed on her feet beside Ana. Jack took in their cleanly appearance. Could they truly not be the dreaded "Others"?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ana, Daniella and the Natives sat on the forest floor awaiting Jack's return. Gabriel paced in front of Ana while Daniella reclined on the stretcher they had brought. Jack had gone to retrieve some of his own "elders" to make a decision about the Natives. _Eko, Jack, Locke, Michael and Libby_ she thought, _those would be best_.

"Who do you think he will bring?" Gabriel asked turning on his heel.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for Eko, Locke, Michael and Libby. Locke seems to believe deeply in the mystery of the island, Michael would agree to the plan, and Libby and Eko have supported me before. They won't turn their back on me now," Ana explained rising to her feet.

"You don't sound convinced."

"He may bring Kate, Sayid, Sawyer…those would be no help to us. They'd be more of a burden than anything else."

"Than we shall hope for the best."

"Why didn't Malcolm join us?"

"He trust me, I am second in command. He thinks it is safe. He would have come had he thought otherwise."

"Or he thinks that there won't be peace and sent the commander to handle it," Daniella chimed in.

"Does he think there won't be peace between our camps? Is that why you came with an army, Gabriel?"

"No, Daniella is just being over dramatic. Malcolm does not believe there won't be peace between our camps…"

"But…"

"But your camp isn't known for peace, they don't abide by our rules. This is merely a precaution, I promise."

"Gabriel, you have to give them the benefit of the doubt. They've been through a lot."

"Ana, I will not do anything to them unless you say otherwise. We are here to protect not harm."

They turned as they heard an approaching group, the sitting Natives raised to their feet, organizing themselves behind Ana and Gabriel. The trees gave a rustle signaling the group's arrival. One by one they joined the waiting army; Jack, Eko, Locke, Libby, Kate, Michael and Sayid. _This is going to be interesting_, Ana worried. Those who she had hoped would come came along with those she didn't. Sayid and Kate weren't her biggest fans, she had a feeling if they were at prom they would be the ones with the pig's blood. Gabriel was tense beside her obviously reading her body language; the Natives were restless behind them, ready to pounce but not waiting to insight a riot.

"Ana Lucia has found herself some new friends. She says they're an army, they are going to help us," Jack stated beginning the meeting.

"They aren't just an army; they are the Natives of the island. They have been here for centuries, they saved Daniella after the plane crashed," Ana defended. "They are willing to help us build an army and rescue the children from the "Others". They will train us and offer us protection."

"How do we know they aren't working with the "Others"? How do we know it's not a trap?" Kate protested.

"We are not here to harm you, we are here to help you," Gabriel offered hands lifted in peace.

"You are here to help us. Do you believe then Ana? Do you believe that they will bring us no harm?" Eko asked stepping towards her.

"Yes, I would know an "Other" when I saw one," Ana stated.

"I believe we should give them a chance," he concluded crossing the border to join Ana.

"I do to," Libby added. "Ana has never led us astray before and she won't now," she explained following Eko.

"The island does have its ways," Locke mustered strolling towards Ana.

"You're going to help save my boy?" Michael demanded.

"Yes, we are going to save Walt, Emma, Zack and all the other children," Ana assured.

"I've got to give it a shot Jack, I've got to for Walt," he vindicated crossing over.

Jack, Sayid, and Kate were the left; each with their own internal battles raging. Kate was firm; she was not going to agree to this, she won't support Ana. Jack was weighting the options; he had to think of the camp, of everyone. Sayid was itching to fight again, to go after the "Others". He wanted the help Michael, to bring Walt home and bring himself some closure. If he helped Ana Lucia bring Walt back then maybe Shannon's death would have meaning, she would have died for something, for Walt. He silently united with Ana and her newfound comrades causing Kate and Jack to stare at him and ponder his motivations.

"I guess we're out numbered, we'll give them a chance. But I'm holding you accountable Ana if anything goes wrong you'll take the blame," Jack stated causing Kate's face to fall. She was not pleased with the outcome of their meeting. She stormed off towards the camp to rid herself of her newest betrayers.

"Are you sure?" Ana question the Iraqi man.

"Shannon deserves some meaning," Sayid simplified.

"Why are you helping me?" Michael whispered.

"I'm not helping you, I made a promise and I plan on keeping it," Ana declared.

"What promise?"

"I promised Jack and Emma that I would get them back home to their mother and I won't let the "Others" break my promise. This won't be easy, convincing others to join and train. We should be selective about who we tell first. I don't want to lose people's trust before we've even gained it."

"I think I would be best if we stayed here, for the night and meet the rest of the camp tomorrow. You are all welcome to stay if you'd like, we have much room in our houses," Gabriel offered to their new comrades.

"Houses? What houses?" Eko inquired.

"Their houses in the trees, that's why we've never seen them. We never looked up," Ana commented before heading towards the trees. "Come or go back, either way we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Daniella was lifted into the trees and taken to the room she and Ana would share for the night. The Natives slowly made their ascent up the trees, not wanting to leave their commander alone with their new allies. Eko, Libby, Sayid and Michael watched as Ana easily disappeared into the branches of the tree. Eko and Libby shared a quick glance before heading towards the beach. Michael dragged along behind them, throwing glances over him shoulder until the tree dissolved into the shadows. Sayid was the most reluctant to leave, a slight pull keeping him in his place. Did he want to stay? No. Did he want to leave? No he was too curious about these Natives. They didn't unsettle him but he wasn't exactly comfortable either. He didn't know enough about them to trust them. He gradually went back to his tent where Jack had retrieved him.

Ana mind was calculating. How many would join them? How many would revolt? How many would attack? She could count on Eko, Libby, Daniella (when she finally healed), Jack, Sayid, Michael and perhaps Sawyer, if she made a deal with the egocentric southerner. Daniella hummed a lullaby to herself; it was the one their mother used to sing. Their mother…how could she have forgotten her mother; her mother who was awaiting the return of her daughters. Her heart must be shattered, mourning the loss of her children. Children she had raise, children she had seen conquer their fears. Ana had lost her own child; she knew that pain, the pain of losing a child. Was that the same pain Emma and Jack's mother was feeling? Was she mourning her children or was she convinced they would return? She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and constricted into a ball. If she could just hold her baby for one minute…Silent tears stained the pillow, she would not lose another child; she'd die trying to save them. She would bring them home to their mother's arms. They would once again feel the warmth of their mother's love and deep down she felt the same. She wished her mother's arms were enclosed around her, soothing her tears. She wanted a moment of release, to allow her hard exterior to crack and crumble around her. Daniella's smooth breath calmed Ana's emotions, rebuilding her crumbling exterior and patching the cracks. She waited for her own breath to regulate, compiling her emotions and tucking them deep within her forgettable past. Her dreams were quick flashes of light and faces, none triggering any important memories permitting her exhausted mind tranquility before the storm of the coming day.

Ana was the first to reach the ground the next morning, she was anxious to execute her plan. She wondered if her fellow tallies had made any friends, she had limited contact with most of them with the exception of Eko. She'd seen Libby and Hurley spending time together; he might just be foolish enough to join. Hurley was an easy going guy, well like by his fellow survivors he might be more of an asset than a liability. Sayid was the newest ally that she was most concerned about. He didn't have the same goal as she and the Natives, but from what she'd heard, he was a soldier and he won't need as much training as the rest. He would be easier to use then the others. He was a need asset, Eko was strong, Libby wasn't exactly a fighter but she had medical training. She was certain Kate would be of no help considering her reaction from the night before. She wondered why the slender brunette disliked her, had Shannon and she been close? She couldn't even recall interacting with the woman since joining the camp. They didn't exactly run in the same circles, Kate was more of a drama queen while Ana was a tomboy. Kate was popular, the object of so many affections while Ana was the object of much hatred and she was sure a few death threats were thrown her way.

Gabriel tumbled from the tree, losing his footing while admiring Ana from afar. He shook the leaves from his hair, glad no one had seen his embarrassment. His soldiers were still slumbering; the last patrol was making their way to their rooms. He wanted to give everyone sufficient time to rest before their meeting with the camp. He wasn't sure how things would play out; he wanted to make sure everyone was adequately prepared for what may not be a peaceful meeting. He knew most of the survivors would stay away from them, especially with Ana leading them. The tension was still fresh and revenge lingered beneath the surface. He could see it in Sayid's eyes, he may be willing to fight alongside her but that didn't mean he would stop the "Others" from harming her. Gabriel knew his soldiers would protect Ana, he'd ensure that they did but he desperately desired for one of her own to have her back. For one of her fellow survivors to stand at her back without murder in their heart. Eko and Libby were good choices for the tasks but he wanted more. He wanted to know that if he left she would not be in danger of those that go bump in the night. He wanted the knowledge of knowing she could sleep soundly and not fear an attacker would pounce. He composed himself before approaching Ana immobile form.

"When do you want to head to the beach?" Ana requested of her new companion.

"I want the patrol to get some rest, I think in a few hours. The survivors don't seem to have awakened. I will take only a small group with us," Gabriel explained.

"I'm going to head for the hatch, and then I'm going to find Eko and Libby. I want to build Daniella a shelter."

"She can stay with us; we have more than enough room."

"I'd prefer she'd stay on the beach, with the other survivors. I may not be popular but Daniella has never had trouble making friends. It would be best if she got to know the other survivors, it would make the adjustment process easier of all involved."

"If that's what you think is best. Perhaps you should bring our allies back with you; it would should solitude between the tribe. More people may be willing to join."

"I will bring Eko, Libby, Jack, Locke and Michael back. I don't want to push Sayid; he'll come when he comes."

"I am not confident in Sayid, I like having comrades who would defend everyone. I won't allow him to fight alongside us if I feel otherwise. He may be willing to fight but I don't think his heart is in the right place."

"Either he fights or no one does. It's all or nothing, do you understand? If someone is willing to stand and fight with us I will not deny them. There will be so few that losing one will cost us. Sayid will fight, no matter his intensions. If I fall, I fall alone," she exclaimed as she walked away from Gabriel, leaving him with his thoughts.

Ana headed for the hatch, she was hoping Locke and Jack would be there and maybe Hurley as well. She was determined to keep Sawyer in the dark; she didn't want him interfering with her plans. She strolled into the hatch, keeping her footsteps quiet and precise, not wanting to draw attention to her arrival. She needed the element of surprise, so she could escape just in case one of her "admires" lurked about.

"Good morning Ana Lucia. Did you sleep well among the trees?" Locke inquired as she stepped into the living room.

"Yes I slept well. I was coming to find you," Ana replied entering the computer platform.

"I didn't look as if you were looking for me. More like you were hunting for me."

"Well I don't think my popularity has grown in the last few days and I wanted to be cautious. I'm not exactly sure what everyone knows, I don't want to push my luck just yet."

"Your luck will be fine, have a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Gabriel wants to begin recruiting soon; it would be beneficial to have our supporters by our side. It might make the other survivors more trusting of our new allies," she clarified as she sat beside him.

"Gabriel…who is Gabriel?"

"Oh, Gabriel is the commander of the Natives army. Commander Jackson is what they call him."

"He's not their leader I assume."

"No, that's Chief Malcolm."

"So either Chief Malcolm trusts us and believes we will not be troublesome or he's expecting some resistance."

"No, Malcolm trusts us; he wants our alliance to work. He's offered us protection once we rescue the children."

"They will fight the "Others" with us?"

"No, they don't believe in violence, but if a fight breaks out they will fight with us."

"Sounds…easy. When do we leave?"

"Well, we're training everyone first and then we are going after the children."

"Training…when do you need me?"

"Now, if possible, I was going to round up the others and go meet Gabriel. He'll bring a small group with him."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll get Sayid when my shifts over," he innocently stated.

"Thank you Locke. Have you seen Libby and Eko?"

"I believe they are down at the beach. I think you may find a surprise when you get to your shelter. I'd be prepared."

Ana stared at the older man, she was beginning to find the man annoying in his perception. She wondered what surprise awaited her; Locke's tone hadn't exactly indicated happiness. She jogged towards her shelter, deciding that bad news was best taken first. She watched the camp through the breaks in the trees, she could see Eko and Libby rising, so use to life on the other side of the island. She came upon her shelter to find it MIA. The holes were the poles had been were visible, indicating the recentness of the dismantlement. She had one suspect in mind, and she had yet to spot his inflated blonde head. She headed for Libby and Eko, they were whispering as they walked towards the trees.

"Libby, Eko," Ana whispered drawing their attention.

"Ana, is everything alright?" Libby panicked.

"Everything's fine. I need help building Daniella a shelter. Do you mind?"

"No, we were just going to find you."

"I had some extra supplies in my tent; I thought you'd want to build your sister a shelter. I will return with them," Eko stated before heading for his own shelter.

"Do you mind if I set Daniella's tent next to yours?" Ana questioned the older blonde.

"I would think you'd want Daniella next to you," Libby replied.

"What I want isn't important. What she needs is, and what she needs is some human contact, I'm not exactly the best influence. She needs to interact with the others. I don't want her suffering for my mistakes, will you help her? You seem to be pretty popular with the others."

"Ana…"

"Yes or no Libby, it's not that hard."

"Ana you've got to let it go. You didn't kill Shannon on purpose, it was an accident."

"Tell that to Sayid, you act like he doesn't see me as a murdered. I see the way he looks at me."

"He sided with you last night."

"He sided with Michael! He wants Shannon's death to have meaning."

"Ana…" she began as Eko deposited the shelter supplies between them.

"Thanks Eko, we're building it next to Libby's," Ana directed gathering the tarp and poles and heading for Libby's tent.

"How did you get that gun Ana? I thought Sawyer had them all?" Libby inquired curious.

"He does, I made a deal," she replied her hands resting on the handle of the gun. She hadn't realized it was visible to others.

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind of deal that got me a gun."

"Is that why Sawyer destroyed your tent and joined the hunting party to find you?"

"What? A hunting party?" she demanded turning to examine the lagging pair.

"Yes, Sawyer asked us to join but Jack started the whole party," Eko spelled out.

"Why did you join?!"

"We were worried, we weren't sure if you'd come back," Libby defended.

"Have I ever not come back? Next time don't come after me. If I want to come back I'll come back."

"Are you planning on leaving and not returning Ana?" Eko interjected.

"The only thing I'm planning is to save the children and get them and Daniella off the island. After that it's up to the island," Ana said digging the holes for the tent support system.

"If we get saved will you not come with us?" Libby whispered.

"I've got nothing to get off this island for," Ana replied securing the poles.

"Ana…"

"Perhaps this isn't the time or place for this conversation," Eko disrupted his eyes narrowing at Libby. "We should get the shelter built and round up the others so we may begin training."

Eko and Libby secured the tarp over the poles while Ana went to gather the others. She spotted Locke and Sayid making their way into the jungle. Jack was gathering water nearby but another man caught her attention, leading her away from Jack. She knew the man had a soft spot for her fellow Tallies and although she was not a manipulator like her fellow brunette she knew a good opportunity when she saw one. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder her eyes falling upon a sheriff roaming towards the hatch, she wondered how long before he found out about her return. She figured her time was limited when she noticed Kate lagging not too far behind. She'd have to speed up her plan; there was no time to waste.

"Ana your back," Hurley exclaimed as she approached.

"Yeah, were you party of the party too?" Ana wondered.

"Yeah, me, Jack, Kate, Bernard, Rose, Eko, Sawyer, and Libby. If your look for your shelter, I think Sawyer took it."

"Sawyer, of course. Why did you go?"

"It's better than staying here and pushing the button. It was an excuse. They gave up after one day, Libby and Eko talk us into returning. Have you seen Libby?"

"Yeah I have. She and few of the others are going to be meeting with our newest allies."

"Allies?"

"What can I say? Everywhere I go I make friends."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Would you like to join?"

"Libby's gonna be there all day?"

"Something like that."

"Sure, it keeps me from the button."

"I'm going to go get Jack, and then we can head over. Sound good?"

"Yeah, does anyone else know about this?"

"Locke, Michael, Sayid, and Eko, we thought it would be best to have a strategy before bringing everyone together."

"That's why Jack was looking for Locke last night."

"Yeah, wanted to throw me a welcome home party."

Jack was placing filled bottles into his backpack when Ana and Hurley strolled up to him.

"Morning Jack, how was your night?" Ana asked rocking back on her heels.

"Ana, Hurley?" Jack responded confused.

"Hurley is joining my little army. I was looking for you; Gabriel wants to talk strategy before we recruit."

"Recruit? Ana what's going on?"

"Did you really think we're keeping this nice and tidy? We need people to help us. There aren't enough to people, we need more."

"Ana maybe we should wait."

"Wait until when? The "Others" take Claire's baby? What are you waiting for? We've got a solution now!"

"We should give everyone time to adjust."

"You Jack for someone who was so determined to build an army you aren't much help."

"Ana."

"Let's go Hurley, we don't need Jack, we've got enough people."

"Just give me until tomorrow. Let me round up everyone who is interested."

Ana turned to look at him and considered his compromise. It wasn't a bad idea, waiting until tomorrow, giving Gabriel's troops an extra day of rest after their journey. Daniella could use it too; she wanted her to get acquainted with the other survivors.

"Deal, tomorrow Gabriel will bring a group with him to meet with those interested."

Jack nodded his head. Hurley trailed Ana as she headed for the meeting. If there weren't going to introduce the new allies then Libby could introduce Daniella. She figured it would be best for her to distance herself from her sister.

Gabriel had agreed to the new compromise especially since it gave his troops more rest. Daniella had been easily accepted into the camp, and was currently resting in her shelter beside Libby. Ana paused at the entrance of Sawyer's shelter, her options were limited if she wanted to sleep. She knew she could join Gabriel for another night in the trees but she wasn't going to short change anyone. She'd made the deal, she knew his demand, and she was going to hold it up.

"You gonna stand out there all night muchaca," Sawyer called from behind the flaps.

"Just enjoying my last moments of freedom," Ana declared pushing the flaps aside.

Sawyer's shelter was larger than most, with three walls of tarp and a fourth of a plane door. She noticed her shelter neatly bundled in the far corner, under his chair. A book rested lightly in his hand, the small fire outside casting shadows across his face. Books were stacked against the plane wall, a pair of glasses resting on top of the highest. Her eyes fell on the blue-eyed conman, his eyes locking onto hers. He gestured to an empty space beside his bed. She crouched down, debating her next move and hoping to predict his.

"So little Miss Girl-Fight want to run around and play Rambo does she now?" Sawyer chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're not pleased," Ana responded.

"What made you think that? I've enjoyed your absence, gave me an opportunity to read," he teased tossing her the book that rested in his hands.

"Daniella's journal? Where did you find this?" she asked easily letting the journal fall before her.

"Under her pillow, in the hatch. You'd think she'd have a better hiding place than that."

"She always was predictable."

"From hero to murderer, oh how the mighty have fallen," he commented flinging himself onto his bed.

"You read the whole thing?"

"Like I said your absence gave me the opportunity to read. So tell me chica how does one go from defender of the weak to killer of the innocent."

"What do you want Sawyer?"

"Answers."

"Fine."

"Where were you? Had me running around the jungle looking for a ghost."

"Daniella took me to meet her saviors."

"Who?"

"They're Natives of the island; they've been here for centuries. She crashed in on them."

"Been hearing rumors that you got yourself an army."

"Yes some of the Natives came back with us to train us and help us save the children."

"The children? What children?"

"Walt, Emma, Zack and any other children the "Others" have."

"That's your big plan?"

"Part of it."

"Here," he said handing her a blanket and book.

"What am I suppose to do with these?"

Sawyer propped himself up, resting on his heels. He leaned forward until his lips were inches from Ana's. One hand rested on her tight, the other on her knee. Her breath shortened, there was nowhere for her to go, she was trapped between Sawyer and a wall.

"The blanket if for you, the book is for me. I like a bedtime story before drifting off into dreamland," he whispered dropping back onto his heels and resting on his back. "Tuck me in first, hot lips."

Ana let out a sigh of relief as she tugged the blanket over Sawyer's relaxed form. She tucked the blanket around his sides and then grabbed the book.

"Pride and Prejudice? You read Austin?" Ana doubted.

"She's no Twain but she good at putting a fellow to sleep. Start from the beginning, sweet cheeks."

"Your wish is my command," she muttered opening the book to page one and began. She read until Sawyer's breathe even out and a low snore escaped his mouth. She spread out the blanket he'd given her and turned on her side with Sawyer at her back. She doubted she'd sleep well but something about Sawyer slight snore and breath at her back was comforting. She muscle relaxed as they never had since that first night. A strange security overtook her, her mind easily finding pleasant thoughts to fill her dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sawyer yawned as the rising sun peaked through the flaps. He rolled over to find Ana missing; her blanket was neatly folded with _Pride and Prejudice_ resting on top. He was feeling hoodwinked, bamboozled…who the hell did Ana think she was. He brought himself to his feet marching out onto the beach. He stopped when he recognized a familiar figure running the length of the beach. Her strides were long and constant as the waves tried the lick at her boots. Her ebony locks hung loose against her back, bouncing with her every step. He leaned against a nearby tree as he continued her observation. It was almost as if he knew the feel of those muscles beneath his fingers, they way they would contract and react to his touch. He could sense the grip of her legs around his waist, his own hands on her back. His gazed dropped to his hands; hands that he could swear had explored every inch, curve and lines on her slender body. He watched she her hands secured her tresses into a ponytail at her neck. He could imagine the silkiness of the curls slipping through his fingers. He put himself in Ana's path, blocking her entrance to her current habitat. She crossed her arms waiting him to remove himself from her path. They both held their ground, refusing to give into the other. Her stance changed slightly, her hands slipped into her back pockets and shifting her weight to her heels. And suddenly it hit him; there she was the woman of his memories…

"Sarah…" Sawyer whispered.

"What?" Ana inquired the name sparking a long forgotten memory.

"I need you to take me to the hatch; Doc's gotta look at my arm."

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll take you to see the good ol' doctor."

"Don't take too long princess, I'm gonna need this arm if you want me to join your little army," he called as she ducked into the tent.

"What no deal? Since when are you willing to help anyone but yourself?"

"What can I say, may be I wanna be a hero? Maybe I want all the praise and glory," he joked swinging his arm around her neck, leaning against her.

"I'm sure I'll regret this," she muttered as they stumbled towards the hatch.

Ana deposited Sawyer's dead weight onto one of the bunks. She rubbed her sore shoulder as she when to see who was on button duty. Jack passed Ana, thinking nothing of her appearance in the hatch. He wanted to speak with her; he had gathered more volunteers than expected. It would seem that the camp hatred towards the "Others" than towards the aggressive Latina. Kate was on button duty, boredom smeared her features. Ana decided it was best to avoid the woman, considering their last meeting. She toured the hatch as Jack examine Sawyer. She noticed the shower and the slight sulfuric scent that emitted from it. She passed the room that had housed Daniella during her imprisonment and torture. She strolled into the empty room, remembering how she'd found her sister there. She sat on the small cot in the corner, imaging what her sister must have gone through. Daniella and Sayid locked in the room, one an innocent survivor the other a trainer soldier. And suddenly it hit her, they were parallels, her and Shannon and Sayid and Daniella. Shannon had been the innocent survivor who was shot by the trained cop. She was sworn to protect and serve, who had she protected when she shot Shannon? Who had she served?

"Oh Nurse Cortez!" Sawyer hollered shattering Ana's thoughts.

She bolted from the room, heading for the bunk where she'd left Sawyer minutes before. Jack's eyes followed her every move as she approached Sawyer. He was already on his feet and simply permitted his arm to slump against her shoulder.

"Ana can I talk to you alone?" Jack requested.

"I'm sorry Jackie Boy, this muchaca's mine," Sawyer replied tightening his grip on Ana; bring her closer to his chest.

"Ana…"

"You got something to say, say it."

"I have volunteers, a lot more than I thought."

"Good, have everyone on the beach by noon. I'll tell Gabriel," Ana replied as Sawyer dragged her away. She shrugged and mouthed "I'm sorry" and they exited the room.

Kate watched the pair stroll out of the hatch, her eyes narrowed on Ana's back. She had a sudden desire to join the army, she wasn't about to lose Jack and Sawyer to the new toy in town. She was not going to be pushed aside for the Latina. Jack cut through her view, a look a disappointment capturing his face. The computer demanded her attention drawing her from her self pity.

Sawyer and Ana stagger through the jungle, Sawyer finding the whole situation hilarious. Ana sighed, she was beginning to feel the repercussions of her deal with Sawyer. His laughter vibrated through her chest, tickling her and causing her own laughter to escape. It was nice, she had to admit, to enjoy one moment of delight with a comrade. Sawyer a comrade? Gabriel sailed through the trees landing before the pair.

"Hello Ana. Any news on the volunteer front?" Gabriel interrupted bring them both back to reality.

"Yes, Jack said he got more than he expected. I told him to have them on the beach by noon," Ana responded straightening her frame.

"We will be there, I will have a patrol going as well to ensure security."

"Thanks, I'll see you on the beach," she said before continuing on her way.

Ana, Daniella, Gabriel, Locke, Sayid, Eko, Libby, Hurley, Michael, Sawyer and a small group of Natives awaited Jack's arrival. The beach seem more populated than usual, everyone wanting to observe the drama first hand. Jack emerged with Charlie, Jin, Bernard, Rose and other survivors who Ana had not met. They were nervous as they approached the waiting group. Claire, Sun and Rose lingered on the sidelines, watching their respective man. Ana and Gabriel shared a quick glance, there were defiantly more volunteers than expected. Their belief in the plan was growing, she could imagine the look on Emma and Jack's face when she found them. She could feel them safe in her arms once again, this time she would not lose them. The "Others" would not kidnap them again.

"Ana why don't you explain your plan," Jack uttered when his group came to a pause.

Ana stepped between the groups, "I want to start an army and with this army I want to rescue the children that the "Others" have kidnapped. Those children included Walt, Emma, Zack and the other children residing with the "Others"."

"Who are they?" Charlie demanded pointing to the men standing behind her.

"These are the Natives of the island. This is Commander Jackson he will be training us for our rescue."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Sun worried.

"Does it really matter as long as they bring Walt back?" Kate offered joining the supporters' side.

"They can be trusted, they saved Daniella, I'm sure she's told you of their trustworthiness," Ana defended feeling awkward with Kate at her back.

The volunteers peered at Daniella, they saw the calm that compose her body as she stood among the Natives. She didn't seem unnerved by their presence. She had told them the story of her survival and they found it difficult to distrust her.

"I am only asking that you give them a chance before you judge them. I won't have brought them if I thought they were a danger to anyone. They want to help, and we need the help," she explained.

The volunteers looked at one another and then at Jack when they came to their decision.

"Alright what do we do first?" Jack asked as they join the supporters.

"We run," Gabriel stated.

"Ain't you got some fancy weapons for us to learn?" Sawyer teased.

"We don't use weapons, the first thing we must do is build your stamina. When we rescue the children the most important element will be speed. You'll be running in the trees so we must prepare you for the obstacles to come," he explained leading the group to the shore. "We'll run the length of the beach, keeping going until you cannot anymore that will give us a starting point."

Gabriel and Ana lined everyone up and took the lead. They took off, jogging slowly to examine the speed of their recruits. Sawyer was struggling but she was sure once his shoulder healed his speed would increase. Hurley and Bernard lagged behind the others, Libby seemed willing to fall into pace with them. Jack was towards the front of the pack just behind the Natives with all the rest falling in the middle. Gabriel picked up the pace, having gotten all the information need, and took the lead. Ana followed suit, loving the instant release she felt. All her pent up energy gradually draining from her body. Jack and Sawyer's pace increased, both determined to keep up with Ana. There was a new competitor in the ring and neither of them was a fan of him. They didn't like the way he looked at Ana, especially Sawyer who was determined to win her back. He chased her to Australia, he could chase her on a deserted island.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I promise to update more often. So here are two chapters, the next should be up soon, I just need to work out some details and then I'll post it. So enjoy the chapters I have provided. Thanks for the reviews they are wonderful! You rock my socks!!

**Chapter Eighteen**

Three long, excruciating months of training had turned the survivors into an army. They had bonded, become comrades even with the Natives. They laughed together, dined together and slept together. They rose long before sunrise and continued long into the night; scaling trees, propelling from branches, running the Natives' highways and patrolling the camp. Ana Lucia and her army lounged on logs and rocks, the noon day sun casting its burning rays on their exposed skin. These were once the hours where the army was pushed the hardest, past the point of breaking. They supported each other, encouragement ran through them. Gabriel had changed their training, demanding more from them after nightfall, preparing them for their mission. Ana and Gabriel had been discussing who would accompany them to the "Others'" camp. Their plan had been modified slightly; they would send Michael ahead, as a distraction. Once Michael was captured by the "Others" they would move in on them. They had not lost their objective; they would save the children and Michael and bring them back.

Sawyer's shoulder had healed making him a bigger pain to Gabriel. He wouldn't fall behind Gabriel instead he'd stay neck and neck with him. Jack wasn't making thing easier, he was determined to show both men up. Sadly enough the only man having any luck in the romance department was Hugo. He'd lost quite a few pounds and was cracking Libby up. The reluctant pair sat in the shade, next to Rose and Bernard, sharing a mango and laughing. Ana envied Libby and the ease she experience in Hugo's company, it reminded her of her own relationship with a certain Southern jackass. Their relationship had alleviated. Their hostility had evaporated and diffused onto the atmosphere, settling between Sawyer, Jack and Gabriel; giving Daniella much needed entertainment. She'd recovered from her torturous injuries and untied with her sister, training alongside her fellow survivors. She was acting as Ana's publicists, trying to paint a better picture of her. The camp's opinion of the aggressive Latina was changing although her association with Sawyer was making them wary. He wasn't in anyone's good graces not that he cared. A spot of light landed on Gabriel's shoulder, Ana looked for the source, finding one of the Natives in the tree. He gave her a quick nodded before disappearing into the leaves.

"The "Others" have captured Michael, it's time to move," Ana declared stretching to her feet.

"Who are we taking?" Gabriel inquired enjoying the sun's warmth for a few moments more.

"Daniella, Sawyer, Eko, Jack, Sayid, Kate and Locke."

"We're leaving Hugo then."

"I don't want to separate Hugo and Libby. They aren't fighters."

"Charlie?"

"Has Claire and Aaron."

"Why are we taking Kate? I made my position clear," he demanded, not used to being challenged.

"She may not be your favorite person or mine but she's a good fighter. You've seen her. She's one of the fastest, strongest. We need her whether or not you want to admit it."

"I don't trust her. If I can trust one of my soldiers I don't bring them."

"She's not your soldier, she's mine and I say she comes."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"We'll attack tomorrow night, an in-and-out operation, grab the kids and Michael and go."

"That's the plan," he confirmed.

"I want patrol detail set-up. Let Hugo led, decide which of you men are going and which are staying. It needs to be tight, no room for error. Do you understand?" she stated.

"I understand, I'll see you in two hours. Bring your soldiers."

Ana lingered in Sawyer's tent, packing supplies he'd kept hidden from the camp. Sawyer stood in the flap-way observing the view of Ana's backside. He couldn't think of anything better to do, well, he could think of one thing he'd rather do.

"Go round up the troops. The "Others" captured Michael, we leave tomorrow," Ana informed her newest visitor. "And stop staring at my ass."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else Commander?" Sawyer requested as she handed his empty backpacks.

"Yes, tell Daniella, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Eko and Locke they'll be joining us on the mission. Tell them to gather supplies and meet us on the beach. We leave at first light tomorrow morning."

"I was hoping you'd ask me to do something else," he teased closing the small distance between them.

"In your wet dreams cowboy," she riposted slinging the pack onto her back.

"Mornin' sunshine," Sawyer chuckled, spotting Daniella swinging from the tree branch.

"Howdy James," Daniella smiled, somersaulting to the ground. "Ta-da! Thank you, thank you. You've been a beautiful audience," she bowed.

"What's your next trick?" he cheered.

"Perhaps I'll make Ana's memory appear. I'm sure that would benefit you," she replied taking a sip from her water bottle.

"She lost her memory?"

"That or you just forgettable."

"There's no need to bruise my fragile ego."

"I'm going," she observed catching sigh of the backpack.

"You knew?"

"Ana had two options; either leave me here or take me with her and keep an eye on me. It's easier to keep someone safe when they're right under your nose."

"She feels guilty."

"You read my diary, you tell me."

"Guess she told you."

"No, once a criminal always a criminal."

"She's a hero at least to you."

"Ana's guilt is her own. I've tried time and time again to convince her otherwise but she…Where are we meeting?"

"At the beach, pack everything you need."

"I'll see you there. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure…for a price."

"Watch Ana's back, she won't let me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her."

"Alright…if you make Ana's memory appear."

The survivors gathered on the beach awaiting Ana and Gabriel's arrival. Rumors swirled, times had not changed. The training had strengthened their bonds but paranoid still persisted. Ana observed the chosen few, allowing herself a moment to reassess her choices. Sawyer had the guns and would bring some along adding an additional layer of protection if needed. Eko was strong; he'd fought the "Others" before and could help track any missing people. Jack had medical experience, if injuries were to occur his skills would be needed. Sayid, a former Iraqi soldier, had the necessary mentality for the mission. Kate, although she had her doubts, was one of the best trainees; she held her own among the other survivors. Locke and the Island had a connection and Ana felt secure knowing that there was at least one person who understood the mystery surrounding them. Daniella, her little sister, would be easier to protect if she was by her side.

"Good evening everyone. I see the sheriff was successful in rounding everyone up," Ana began as the crowd silenced. "Michael was captured by the "Others" this afternoon which means we'll be moving out tomorrow morning. The following people have been chosen for the rescue mission: Eko, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Locke, Daniella and Sawyer. The rest of you will stay and run patrol, you will report to Hugo. Hugo if you would meet with Gabriel, he'll give you the instructions you need. The Natives will set up a second perimeter around the camp; they'll be your second set of eyes. Any approach by unidentified sources will be dealt with. Be sure to inform Hugo if you plan to go beyond the perimeter set up either by him or the Natives. Any questions? Everyone but the rescue team can go."

Ana watched as the other survivors slowly dispersed, knowing what they each wanted to ask. She was curious, they had evolved. They accepted her decision and trusted her judgment. They no long had their usual distain for the presumptuous brunette the same could not be said for her blonde roommate.

"We will separate into three teams. Team one will consist of Sawyer, Gabriela and Sawyer. Team two will be Daniella, Locke, and Sayid. Team three will be Jack, Kate, Eko and Natalie. Team one will search for the hatch that contains the children, team two will find Michael, and team three will be the patrol, but they will have a secondary task. Team three I want you to find anything that can help us get off the island. I have a feeling the "Others" have the answers we want. Boys and girls I suggest you get a good night's sleep we leave in the morning," Ana declared as the sun cast her orange glow on her back.

The sun's slumber ended sooner than the rescued team desired. They congregated in the jungle, awaiting Gabriel's signal to ascend the trees and head for the "Others's" camp. Eko's fingers laced with Ana's, bowing his head. He'd pray for their safety, pray for their return and pray for their souls. She prayed with him. She prayed for their return, she prayed for their safety and she prayed for the souls they had lost and for those she hoped they wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hugo and Libby approached Ana, wanting to say a final goodbye to their friend. The rescue team had begun ascending the trees, Gabriel taking the lead. Ana would hold up the tail for the first leg of the trip and then they would switch as they approach the camp. Daniella and Sawyer were the last to climb the ladder; everyone was waiting for Ana to join then.

"Ana, I prepared some extra medical supplies," Libby offered handing Ana a backpack.

"Thanks Libby. Make sure the hatch is prepared…prepare for the worst," Ana explained taking the backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ana…"

"Libby promise me if anything happens to me you'll take care of Daniella for me."

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Hugo, make sure to keep to patrols tight. The Natives are spread further out, keep in contact with them. Any sign of danger get everyone in the hatch and keep those who are willing to fight."

"Okay Ana, we'll take care of everyone," Hugo replied and then added, for Ana's comfort, "Daniella too."

"Thank you," she nodded grabbing the ladder and joining the team.

Ana signaled to Gabriel to began their march towards the enemy. Sawyer lagged behind, staying a few paces in front of Ana, throwing glances over his shoulder every few minutes. She seemed distracted. Her eyes drifted from the path, scanning the environment around them. She searched for signs of danger, of entrapment. Daniella watched her sister and Sawyer; she could remember happiness in her sister's life all those months ago. She would give anything to see that once again. The light behind her sister's eyes had dimmed; she feared it might go out. She couldn't lose her sister and she couldn't let her sister lose Sawyer. Daniella was sandwiched between the two men bidding for Ana's heart. Jack threw his own glances towards Ana, keeping an eye on Sawyer. Kate kept her eye on Sawyer and Jack; she wasn't going to allow Ana to get too close. Locke walked before her enjoying the scenery. Sayid was in front of him surveying their surrounds trying to figure out how the Natives had built their civilization. Eko followed Gabriel, they were headed towards the children and soon they'd be safe.

Eko allowed his pace to slow, bringing him to the back of the line. He was a few paces in front of Ana, Sawyer and Daniella, cutting off Jack's view. Kate took some pleasure in the slight separation of Jack and Ana, but the closeness of Sawyer and the Latina still nagged at her. Kate dropped back, filing herself between Sawyer and Eko, a heartbeat away from Ana. A plan began to develop in her demented brain, perhaps she could rid herself of her newest annoyance and become a hero all in one night.

Ana basked in Eko's company with Daniella and Sawyer by her side. Jack was making his way towards the group with Gabriel and Kate on his tail. Kate had her plan but Gabriel had his own and somehow they were the same. They both wanted what someone else wanted. Kate want the affection of Sawyer and Jack returned to her while Gabriel wanted Ana, plain and simple. Daniella eyes settled on Sawyer's, drawing his attention as she rose to her feet. She walked further down the bridge, away from the resting groups scattered along the path. She stopped and turned, greeted by Sawyer.

"Good to know you can follow unheard orders," Daniella smiled.

"I didn't know you were giving orders," Sawyer grinned.

"I overheard Ana talking to Libby. She's got a death wish as far as I'm concerned. I want you to stick to her like a bad rash. You aren't to leave her side, ever! I wanted her to come back with us alive."

"Like I'd give Jack or that Gabriel joker a chance at her. She's come back alive, don't worry."

"I'm glad we agree on something," she said extending her hands towards the blonde. He took it easily, gripping it tightly as she drew herself in. She wrapped her arm around his should and turned her head to whisper in his ear. "If anything happens to her I'll cut off your boys, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," he muttered pulling away from her.

"Come on boys and girls, we're got places to be," Ana declared passing out refilled canteens.

Daniella smiled brightly at her newest ally, she loosened her grip. Exposing her pearly whites as she skipped away to stand at her sister's side. Sawyer took a deep breath, taking the canteen Ana offered. He'd have to keep an eye on Daniella, he feared he may have underestimated the petite Latina. The party easily lined up, chattering quietly as the leaders participated in a conference. Sawyer passed Gabriel quickly, the clanging coming from his backpack drawing the attention of Natalie. Natalie had decided to join the rescue party, bring with her some clothes for the children as well as additional supplies. She slid in front of Sawyer, recognizing the clanging as guns, guns knocking into one another. Her eyes narrowed as they reached Sawyer's.

"Drop it," Natalie demanded.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer inquired, confusion masking his understanding.

"Drop your pack with the guns."

"And if I don't?"

"You can join your friends back on the beach."

"And if we require them?"

"This is a rescue mission, not an assault. Drop it or go back those are your choices."

"I don't believe you're in charge of this mission," he countered nodding towards Ana.

"She's agreed to our terms, we don't use weapons or violence for that matter. So drop it or return to your base. You have ten seconds to decide."

Sawyer's gaze roamed from Ana to Daniella, settling on her murderous stare. He didn't want to drop his guns but if he went back he was sure Daniella would "cut off his boys" when she returned. Dropping the guns would keep by Ana's side; he could put distance between her Jack and Gabriel. He wasn't going to give either of them a chance at Ana, not if he was still breathing. He swung the extra pack from his back, dropping it at Natalie's feet.

"Thank you, Luke please take this," Natalie said referring to one of the Natives nearby. "You'll get them back when it's all over."

The leaders slipped themselves into the line, Ana taking the lead for the last leg of the journey. Gabriel and Natalie took the rear, watching their collective backs. Eko stood beside Ana, her right hand as it had always been. Daniella and Sawyer right behind them, followed by Jack and Kate. Sayid and Locke stayed back, close to Gabriel and Natalie, they found the tension radiating from the group uncomfortable, to say the least.

The sky passed through its usual color display; blue to orange to pink to gray. Twilight was upon them as the "Others's" camp came in sight. Nervousness buzzed through the group, realization dawning in their minds. The "Others" were before them. They might have to face them. Would they all survive? Would they save Michael? Walt? The children? Why had they volunteered to be in the army? Why hadn't they stayed in their tent? Why had they agreed to come? Ana signaled the group to stop. They were now suspended above the camp. Nightfall would come soon and they needed to rest. They quietly dumped their packs; leaning against trees they enjoyed food and drink. The Natives spread out, keeping a close eye on the camp. Ana surveyed the camp, spotted the hatch and the tent that housed their objectives. She noticed a port a few feet away and wondered if there were boats there. Could the "Others" have a boat big enough to get them out of here? But she couldn't lose sight of her goal. She was here to save the children and Michael. She sensed the nervousness running through the group; it was mingled with doubt and a dash of fear. She'd have to squash the fear quickly before anyone else caught it. She hadn't come all this way to watch her plan crumble before it began.


End file.
